Jailhouse Rock
by Rasha013
Summary: Sasuke's behaviour was bad ever since he reached his puberty. His father decided to punish him by putting him in jail, with all other criminals. Will our Sasuke learn that it’s good to be free, or will he continue playing his evilself?
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Naruto, nor do I make any money from this little story.

**SUMMARY:** Sasuke's behaviour was bad ever since he reached his puberty. His father decided to punish him by putting him in jail, with all other criminals. Will our Sasuke learn that it's good to be free, or will he continue playing his evilself?

**WARNINGS:** YAOI (NaruSasu, maybe... some SasuNaru), swearing, criminals have evil thoughts... other guys wanting Sasuke... some of them wanting Naruto too...

**A/N:** Yay... My newest story. BWAHAHA! . I really like this one. I was reading something when I heard my father in the other room listening to Elvis. I was like, OMG... Elvis... So I thought for a moment and this was created XD.

**XXX**

A raven-haired male entered the police station with the police officers right behind him. They were leading him to the police chief. They passed a pink-haired attendant who tried to flirt with the raven but he just passed next to her frowning and ignoring her. He wasn't interested.

The officers left him cuffed in a hallway as they entered the chief's office. Few moments later, one of the officers opened the door and called the raven; "Uchiha... you can come in now."

The raven complied and sluggishly came to the room. There were the officers who brought him here and the police chief. He had the same black hair as the young man. He pointed one of the chairs for him to sit on. When the teenage raven sat down, the chief sighed.

"What?" He asked, completely uninterested in anything the chief could say. He was arrogant and rude.

"Sasuke..." The man began, his voice was soft, he tried to ignore the boy's dissatisfaction and continued. "I asked you months ago to stop doing that." He said frustrated.

"Yeah..." Sasuke said amused, his lips began twitching to create that arrogant smirk, "...and you really expected me to do it? Just because you said so...? You think you can control me?"

"No... god Sasuke. Stop that!" the man behind the table raised his voice. He was through with Sasuke's games. The boy needed to learn the real world wasn't going to hand him everything on a silver platter and he couldn't act like a spoiled brat all the time.

"Why?" Sasuke asked innocently. He shifted, he was almost lying in the armchair, he placed ankle over the other and threw his head back so he was sprawled in his seat. The cuffs made clanging sound and he chuckled. "I can't believe you actually cuffed me this time."

"I had to." The man explained.

"You're lying. You could easily forget like every other time until now." Sasuke protested, his tone of voice changed from amused to slightly irritated.

"Sasuke! Don't speak to me like that...!" the man yelled at the teenager and got up from his char. Sasuke looked up and showed him his tongue. "Don't mock me boy!"

"Did I do something?" Sasuke asked in an angelic voice. He turned to face the officers who were still in the room and glared at them until they shook their heads and murmured 'No.' "There... I have witnesses." He was laughing silently and his eyes were filled with mischief.

"Fine. Have it your way." The police chief rolled his eyes and sat back to his seat, he couldn't argue with the boy now. It was a long day, he just wanted to tell him why he called him here in the first place. "I called you here because I decided I should do something about your behaviour."

"Say what?" Sasuke stopped laughing and looked at the man to see if he was serious about this. He was. "What are you going to do?"

"I'm putting you in jail for the next few months. And...!" He raised his hand and stopped Sasuke from saying anything, "I'm not finished! This won't be normal punishment, I can't tell you for how long you're going to be there but know this... I'm the chief and I can make you spend your remaining teenage years there if you don't behave." Sasuke rolled his eyes. "I'm serious." The man warned.

"Hn. As if the mighty Uchiha Fugaku would lock his own son for two years." Sasuke dared him.

"I would." His father said. His facial expression was stoic and revealed no emotions whatsoever.

"I don't believe you. You're bluffing." Sasuke hid his panic with his smirk, but inwardly, he was scared shitless. His father never made this kind of threats. Sure, he did say he would take away some of the privileges but he never mentioned jail before.

"I'm not bluffing son, you know that."

"When am I leaving?" Sasuke asked in small voice and got up from the chair. He was standing still in front of his father, his head was lowered and his long black bangs were hiding his eyes.

"Immediately. You have a few minutes to say goodbye to your friends and then these fine men..." He said, pointing to the officers who brought him here, "...will take you to Konoha Jail where you'll be treated as prisoner and you can't say nothing about it. You deserve it. Think of it as punishment for all you did." The police chief said and dismissed them with his hand.

Sasuke was silent and turned toward the exit, one of the officers came to him and tried to hold him but he shook them away. Officer looked at the chief but he just shook his head and let Sasuke leave the room.

"Will he be okay sir?" The officer asked.

"Yes. He needs it. Even if it breaks my heart, I just can't stand seeing him so..." Fugaku spoke.

"So? Devious?" The officer finished.

"Yes. I hate to say it, but that kid is true evil." The police chief said shaking his head. The officers nodded their heads, admitting that yes, they thought that as well.

**XXX**

Sasuke couldn't believe this. The fucker was locking him up. And he didn't even do anything this time!

He stopped there...

Well, maybe he did take things a little too farm but it wasn't his fault!

Wait... yes it was...

But Suigetsu started it!

He sighed. No, he couldn't blame other people for his actions. He was the leader of the whole thing. He chuckled evilly. It was fun what they did. He never thought people could run so fast when bombarded with balloons filled with paint.

His cellphone rang and the familiar ringing tone began to play. Several officers around him shoot him a look of disapproval as the heavy metal music echoed through the hallway. He waited until it rang several seconds and then he picked it up without checking the caller's ID.

"What?" He asked, completely irritated by the person who would call him here and now.

"Hey Sasuke, my man. What's up? You free tonight?" Asked the too cheerful voice.

"No." Sasuke answered.

"Why not man?" The person whined over the phone, "I thought we had a so much fun last time."

"Suigetsu. I said no." Sasuke repeated.

"Oww... man... pleaseee?" He didn't know when to quit.

"What part of no you don't understand?" Sasuke asked.

"What's your problem? I'm just asking. No need to shoot me through the phone. I.. I just wanted to see you, is all..." Suigetsu sail quietly. Sasuke felt pathetic. Suigetsu's been chasing him for some time now, but Sasuke couldn't return his feelings but he was still his friend... and he cared, just a little, not that he would admit it anyway.

"Fucker put me in jail." Sasuke said.

"..." First there was silence and then, "Oh..." Suigetsu sighed, "Sorry to hear that man... for how long?"

"Indefinite..."

"Auch... I wish you luck." Suigetsu said, "Is this because we did that prank with the balloons?"

"Yes and no. It's all we ever did." Sasuke said and turned back to look at the door of his father's office. He saw two officers exit, "I gotta go. Say hi to Juugo and Karin."

"Yeah... she'll miss you. I know I will..." Sasuke sighed. 'Not now... I can deal with your love confessions at this moment.' He thought.

"Bye." He flipped the phone shut and waited for the men to say something.

"We should get going." One said. Sasuke nodded his head and followed the men out of the building, towards the car and took the back sit.

'Let the nightmare begin...' He thought as they got on the way.

**XXX**

Konoha Jail was a normal looking jail with a big tall fence surrounding it, and armed guards on its entrance. They drove passed the entrance door and parked the car somewhere near the main building. They got out and one of the officers grabbed Sasuke's cuffs and led him to another hall and told him to sit and wait. They were in front of the administrator's office.

After a few minutes of waiting, Sasuke was called in.

The room was quite different than his father's office. When his was dark, with beech furniture and crimson curtains, this was bright, with ebony furniture and white walls and bright curtains. And administrator wasn't male but female. She had blonde hair and she was busty.

"So... the famous Uchiha finally in here?" She teased.

"..." Sasuke raised his eyebrow. How dare she speak to him in such manner? Didn't she know who he was? His father was the chief of Konoha police. He had influence everywhere.

But then, it came to him.

It was his father who put him here. He told him his name and status in society didn't mean anything here.

"Yes." He answered after some thinking.

"Ahh... if you were my child I'd lock you up years ago." The officers gasped as she insulted the teen.

"Then I'm lucky I'm not your son." Sasuke answered.

"You brat!" She stopped that threat... "Come here, sit. We need to discus your staying." Sasuke smirked, he won, and sat down. "You'll be staying with the other prisoners, don't think you're special. There are rules. They apply to you too. Don't think they don't because you're still a teenager. Fugaku said I need to treat you no different than others." Sasuke frowned at the mention of the fucker who put him here, "So, you'll be sharing your cell with another prisoner. His name is Sai and he's slightly scary but his cell was the only empty one."

"Sure." Sasuke shrugged his shoulders, what else could he do?

"There are time curfews; you need to get up at six in the morning, you have breakfast at nine, lunch if you want, it's at one, and dinner is at six in the evening, you need to be in your cell at ten and you can go to sleep whenever you want. You can also watch TV with the others in the afternoon, there is also a library, you can read, there is a GYM, you can work out, you can also work in the kitchen if you'd like, or in the infirmary. It's your choice." Tsunade said.

Sasuke nodded, "Can I wear my own clothes?" He asked.

"You can, but we have to check it before you can wear it. So you don't have hidden any weapons." Sasuke rolled his eyes, "It's just the procedure and it can only be sweaters."

"Yes... Great."

"Do you have any questions?"

"No." He shook his head.

"Then you'll be lead to your cell and your confinement can begin." She said slightly amused.

"Oh the joy." Sasuke replied sarcastically.

**XXX**

Sasuke was lead to the big door leading to his new 'home'. He sighed. They had taken away his technology and all his belongings. His MP3 player, his cell phone, his blueberry, his cigarettes, his wallet... All that was worth something. They said he'd get them back after he's out.

During his walk to his cell, he got few catcalls and men tried to grope his ass, he dodged them all but he shuddered at the thought of some of them toughing him. Where did his father send him?

His cell wasn't that bad. It was three and half walls, the other half being the grate door. They had one sink, a toilet, two beds hanging from the walls, one on each side, one ceiling light and a table with a chair. If it wasn't his jail cell, he would think it was lovely. Of course that would be highly sarcastic saying because he absolutely hated it. He didn't know how is he going to last few months in here. And what if his cellmate was some pervert, or worse, some fifty-year-old paedophile? Or... what if his cellmate was cute, sexy and hot guy who looked totally innocent but he was really a serial killer?

He dropped himself on his bed and sighed.

He was doomed.

**XXX**

The next thing Sasuke knew was, he was dressed in black sweat pans and indigo blue T-shirt and walking towards the joined room with a TV. He got there and the first thing he saw was s person. He was blonde, with spiky hair, medium length bangs falling down his face, talking to some dark-haired guy. He couldn't see the colour of his eyes but the man was stunning. Sasuke felt great attraction toward the man, he wondered if that man was Sai.

The couch was empty and he sat down. It was placed under that angle so if Sasuke pretend he was watching TV, he could still keep an eyes on the laughing blond.

"You new here?" Voice asked him.

"Y-yeah..." He muttered. "I got here today." Sasuke admitted to the good-looking brunet with light grey eyes.

"I thought so. I haven't seen you before..." The man sat down next to the Sasuke, blocking the view of blond, "...and I would remember someone like you." Sasuke smirked, the man was hitting on him. Too bad, Sasuke wasn't interested. But, some innocent fooling around never hurt anyone.

"Oh...?" Sasuke asked. He turned around to face the man, his one hand was on his leg, and the other on couch.

"Yeah." The man said and took the same position as Sasuke. "What's your name?" He asked and smiled seductively.

"Sasuke." Sasuke answered and smiled a fake smile.

"Nice name Sasuke, it fits you." The man said and brushed his foot against Sasuke's. "I'm Neji."

"Nice to meet you Neji." Sasuke said and pulled his foot back, "Hey, do you know guy named Sai?"

"Sai?" Neji chuckled. "Yeah, I know him. Why do you ask?"

"He's my cellmate." Sasuke sighed. "I suppose you can show him to me?"

"Ah, yes..." Neji turned around and searched for the man, he saw him and pointed to him, "See those men talking there?" Neji asked.

Sasuke nodded his head and smiled a small smile, Neji had pointed to laughing blonde. Maybe it wouldn't be that bad if his cellmate was this hot. "Yes, that's Sai?"

"Yes. But I do hope you won't have any problems with him."

"Why?" Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"He's... how should I say this...? He's..." Neji waved his hands through the air, "He's obsessed with cocks."

"Cocks?" Sasuke's eye twitched.

"Yeah... But don't worry. Naruto is the only one who can affect him." Neji explained.

"Naruto?"

"He's talking to him right now."

"Oh... I see." Sasuke nodded his head.

"Hey, it's dinner time soon. Would you like to go with me?" Neji asked, small blush covering his cheeks, "I-I mean... I could show you. You don't know where it is."

"Sure." Sasuke smiled the same fake smile and accepted the offer.

**XXX**

Neji led Sasuke to dinner room, and they sat down around one of the long tables with their plates. They began talking about life in jail. Sasuke wanted to know how was it and if the rules were really that bad. Neji said it wasn't that bad, it was strict but bearable. They were talking nicely until someone didn't bump into Sasuke from the back and spilled the soup on Sasuke's shirt.

"What the hell?" He got up and turned around to yell at the one who did this to him but stayed silent when he saw who it was.

"Oh, god..." a blonde man said, trying to hide his discomfort. "I was pushed. I didn't mean to." The blond explained.

"Dobe, just watch you don't do it again..." Sasuke said. He didn't mean to insult him, but the words just left his mouth without much thinking. He noted the blond was taller than him, and had more muscles. Also he had the two most mesmerising blue eyes Sasuke had ever seen. If this man was going to be his cellmate, he could thing of the worst way to spend few months.

"Hey, you bastard! Who do you think you are, calling me that!" Blond raised his voice and glared at Sasuke who was glaring back.

"Hn." Sasuke smirked.

"I'm gonna wipe that smirk off of your face." The blonde threatened.

"I'd like to see you try." Sasuke started wondering if the man knew how hot he was like this, angry and with his eyes narrowed.

"Jerk..." Blonde hissed and moved his hand to punch the man's jaw. He almost did it but he was stopped by pale man's hand.

"Stop." The red head said in dangerously low voice. Sasuke's eyes widened slightly. He didn't see the red head coming, and he didn't notice him grabbing the blond's hand.

"Sure." The blonde put his hand down. "Let's go." He said to the red head, and they left. Sasuke sat back to his chair. Other people in the room returned to their meals.

"That was close... I didn't see him like this in a long time." Neji admitted.

"Hn. He wouldn't hit me." Sasuke said cockily.

"I don't know. I just know you shouldn't mess with him." Neji said. Sasuke wondered what this man had that scared Neji. He didn't look special.

"Don't worry about me." Sasuke said.

"I..." Neji began but Sasuke cut him off.

"I know how to take care of myself." He said, "I should probably go change and shower. I can't be in this anymore." He got up.

"Sure. See you later." Neji said and Sasuke nodded his head.

**XXX**

Sasuke came back to his cell. He was looking for his other shirt when someone came in. He looked to see who it was. It was the dark-haired man from before.

"Who are you?" The man asked. He tired to smile but it just looked creepy.

"I'm Sasuke." Sasuke said and narrowed his eyes at the man. He was glaring at him, "And you are?"

"Sai." The man said. 'Oh, this is Sai...' Sasuke thought, 'Damn... so that hot blonde must be Naruto. Damn, I was rude to him. But I can't help it if the guy is an idiot.' Sasuke sighed. So, he wasn't cellmates with hot blond. It didn't matter. There would be more chances to meet him.

"Oh... We're cellmates." Sasuke said.

"I know." Sai said.

"Good."

"Yes."

"I'm going to take a shower."

"Down the hall and then take the left turn." Sai said and Sasuke nodded his head.

**XXX**

Sasuke went to bathroom. The room was big, with several shower heads in a row on the wall, the room also had mirrors but that was it. He saw there was only one person there. The hot blond. 'Of fuck... oh, god... oh fuck... oh my... he's huge... nice ass...' Sasuke thought as he took off his clothes and moved under the showerhead and turned on the water.

The two men showered and Sasuke kept watching the blond washing himself from the corner of his eye. He enjoyed the view. The sight was arousing and he tried very hard not to become aroused. He watched drops of water fall on the blond's flawless tanned skin and down his strong back, going between his ass crack and further down his legs. His chest was hairless but the hairs began under his navel and continued around his shaft. It appeared he was natural blonde.

When Sasuke heard the blond had turned off his shower he wondered what would he do. Last time they met, they almost had a fight. He wouldn't want that to happen now. He would probably get hard and then beaten up.

"Oh... you're here..." The blond said and Sasuke turned around to see he was watching him. Sasuke blushed but his blush could be easily explained because the hot water from his shower.

"So what If I am?" Sasuke asked not realising what the problem was.

"Nothing..." The blond shrugged his shoulders and moved to take his towel and wrapped it around his private parts. "I just wanted to apologise for spilling my soup on you."

"It's fine." Sasuke said, his hands moved lower on his abdomen.

"I'm Naruto by the way." The blonde said.

"Sasuke."

"See ya around, _Sasuke_..." Naruto winked and left Sasuke alone in the bathroom with his thought. Was it just Sasuke or did Naruto just hit on him? Nah, Sasuke probably just imagined it all.

"Hn..." Sasuke sighed and started stroking his length. He grew hard as he had remembered Naruto towelling himself, and his voice just now didn't help much either. He was hard and needed release. His own hand would have to do.

He palmed his erection, pumped it a few times and enjoyed the waved of please travelling thorough his body and he rubbed and squeezed the right places. His heart started beating faster and his breaths became quick. He was close and he knew it. It didn't take long for him to finish with images of Naruto's naked body under the shower in his mind.

"Ahh!" He hissed, shooting white ribbons and jacking himself through his orgasm. The pleasure was intense and pleasant tingling feeling weakened him. His back connected with the titled wall and he slid down. He was sitting with his head leaned on the wall, warm water spraying him. He chuckled.

"Damn..."

His father didn't know what he did. He separated him from his friends, from his music, from alcohol, from his cigarettes, from everything that mattered to him. And now, he didn't care. Those few months would pass and he'd return to doing mischief with Juugo and Suigetsu. Everything would be the same.

He would live through this.

**XXX**

**End Note: I hope you like the 1st chapter. Please review and tell me my mistakes... ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**BWAHAHAH! Second chapter! Yay me! XD I'm sorry, I'm in such a good mood. I'm in love~ 'Love is in the air...'**

**XXX**

The cells at night looked better than they did during the day. Sasuke shifted in his bed for the hundredth time in ten minutes. He couldn't sleep. Certain blond kept invading his thought, and Sasuke could do nothing to stop it. He was frustrated and confused. He never felt like this. He never thought about someone for such long period of time.

His other crushes were different. He would like the guy, the guy would like him back, and they would end up on some couch making out. Sasuke would never think about him again. His current situation was driving him crazy.

According to Sai, Naruto was well-known, he had influence in this part of the jail. The other thing Sai said was that Naruto had no dick. Sasuke turned scarlet and almost chocked on his water he was drinking. Sai asked if he had said something wrong but Sasuke assured him he was fine. After Sai fell asleep, he kept thinking about what he had seen in the bathroom.

The images wouldn't go away.

"Ahhh..." He groaned and buried his face into his pillow. He wanted to sleep. He needed to sleep. Jail sucked. If he were at home, he'd always find something to do. He'd watch porn, he'd smoke, he'd do stupid stuff just to piss off his brother. But here, what could one teenage deviant do here with all those guards and no room for mistakes?

'I just need to sleep...' He assured himself.

After half an hour of moaning and shifting he fell asleep.

**XXX**

Somewhere on the other side of the jail, in some other cell, the blond lay awake, thinking.

'Sasuke... Che... such a bastard.' Naruto chuckled to himself as he remembered their meetings. When he first saw him, he thought the boy was beautiful; he had moonlight pale skin, dark midnight hair, deep black eyes that showed no emotions except for hatred and mischief. He was shorter than Naruto, not by much but the difference was noticeable. He had nice body too, thin but he still had some muscles. He was perfection sent from heavens.

It was a long time since Naruto had seen such a beautiful man.

Sasuke had a strong personality and a nice body, everything Naruto wanted in his lover. He liked the way Sasuke acted in the showers, he was embarrassed. It looked cute and innocent. Naruto missed his innocence, 'Where did it go?' He asked himself.

He sighed again. It was fairly clear that the raven, Sasuke, hated him, or at his best guess thought he was annoying. Served him right for spilling the soup on him! How could Naruto be so stupid and let himself be pushed?

When Sasuke insulted him, he was ready to lose control and hurt his pretty face. Remorse would come later, but in that moment Naruto was an uncontrolled monster. His punches hurt, his punches bring blood and he wouldn't care at that moment.

'Shit...' It was long ago since he was affected by someone in such way.

Naruto shifted in his bed, he couldn't sleep. His cellmate, Gaara, was awake too.

"Can't sleep?" Low voice that sent shivers down Naruto's spine asked.

"Nah... just thinking about something..." Naruto answered. He yawned, "Or... maybeee... I could sleep." He said through his yawn, then he blinked, feeling more awake than after long night sleep. "Or maybe not." A chuckle escaped his mouth and he rubbed his forehead with his thumb and forefinger.

"Something...? or someone...?" Gaara asked, mildly amused.

"Gaara..." Naruto stated firmly, not liking where this conversation was going. "You know me..."

"Yes, and that's why I'm asking..." Gaara replied in same cold voice.

"What do you want me to say?" Naruto asked, he was ready to answer the questions Gaara had yet to throw at him.

"I don't know... Do you like him or something?"

"I don't know. He's hot." Naruto said and with the corner of his eye he saw Gaara nod in agreement. "And if I weren't here I would consider dating him, but in my condition... I don't know. I don't even know he's gay..."

"He is." Gaara stated firmly.

"And you know that because...?" Naruto started the sentence, hoping Gaara would finish it.

"Because he was talking to Neji." Gaara allowed small, almost undetectable chuckle escape his mouth.

"So...?" Naruto laughed.

"Neji wouldn't spend his time on something he thinks he couldn't get." Gaara heard Naruto groan at what he had said, and that meant he was right.

"Damn..." Naruto slapped his forehead. "I don't want to hurt him..." Naruto said in quiet voice, almost a whisper. "And if he is a masochist, he probably wants to hurt me for being an ass to him." He joked.

"That much is true." Gaara admitted, "You lost control."

"I can't help it. Whenever I'm near him, I feel like I need to make myself known to him, like he should pay attention to me, I feel like I need him focus his emotions, whether that is anger or something else, on me. Just me." Naruto explained the best he could. He didn't know how to say it, but he hoped Gaara understood.

"You're like a child, demanding attention." Gaara teased, "He got here only today, how can you feel him so much?"

"I said that already, I don't know... I just do." Naruto sighed, feeling highly frustrated with Gaara. 'He's special, why can't you see that Gaara?' He asked himself.

"You're speaking nonsense... go to sleep." Gaara shifted and turned his back to Naruto.

"Che... I'm not the one who wanted to talk..." When he got no answer, he shifted too and ended up lying on his stomach. "Fine... night..." He murmured against his pillow.

He fell asleep as soon, he closed his eyes. He was tired after all. He missed small whispered 'Night...' from Gaara before Gaara too feel asleep for the first time this month.

**XXX**

The morning came quickly, and with it, so did 6 am, the time when all the prisoners had to get up. In Sasuke's case, morning wasn't best time of day. He was not a morning person. He would always wake up with a headache and this time it was no difference.

Sasuke opened his eyes and yawned loudly. He turned around and threw his legs over the edge. He sat like that for a couple of minutes until one of the guards came in and told him not to play some princess but get the hell out of bed. If he weren't Uchiha he would tell the guar to fuck off and let him sleep a bit longer, but being the proud Uchiha, he had no choice but the actually get up and live through another day.

"Rise and shine sweetheart." One of the guards said, he had silver hair and a mask that covered half of his face, from nose down. His one eye was covered and the other was sparkling with trouble.

"Hn." Sasuke shook his head and got up from bed. He stretched himself by touching his toes, and pulling on his arms. "I hate mornings." Sasuke admitted, he felt uneasy as he turned and saw the guard checking out his butt.

"I know what you mean... I'm Kakashi by the way." Guard said and gave his hand to Sasuke.

"Uchiha Sasuke." Sasuke took the hand and gave it a firm squeeze.

"I know..." Kakashi said and Sasuke had to rise and eyebrow at him, "I've heard Fugaku's son is coming and you're the only one who looks anything like the Uchiha."

"Hn." Sasuke smirked.

"You should get dress, not that I mind the view." Kakashi said and left the cell. Sasuke blushed ad he remembered he was half naked and quickly dressed himself.

'Is everyone here pervert?' He asked himself as he made his way down the hall, to the bathroom.

This time, luckily for him, the room was full of other men from age 21 to 50. Naruto was there too, Sasuke noted. The blond was brushing his teeth, behind him, there were four other man, probably waiting for him. When Naruto finished, he was pulled by his arm by the young, longhaired brunet. Sasuke first thought it was some girl, then he remembered that no girl were placed in the _men's_ part of the jail.

'Nice...' Sasuke thought as he scanned the beautiful hairless legs of the brunet. He was attractive, but Naruto was way better.

"Let's go..." Sasuke heard the brunet say to Naruto. Naruto nodded and smiled, Sasuke felt his heart skipped a beat as he watched the laughing blond. He had to smile, and he blushed, remembering the last night's event. 'It would be nice to have him...' Sasuke thought, unfamiliar warm feeling stayed around his heart.

"Hey..." Sasuke jerked his head to the source of the voice, and he saw Neji standing there, only in his sweatpants. Few catcalls were heard, but Sasuke staid stoic and nodded his head in recognition. The sink next to him was free now, and he started brushing his teeth and doing his morning routine. Neji started some meaningless conversation and Sasuke answered only with 'hn'. He missed the way the blond was looking at him when leaving the bathroom.

"I was thinking you don't know how to do stuff here yet, so why don't I show you around?" Neji offered and Sasuke had to stop himself from puking. Neji was flirting with him for the whole time of being here. If it wasn't him, Sasuke would laugh. How many times he needed to say he wasn't interested for Neji to get the message?

"Neji..." Sasuke sighed, "You're annoying." Neji blinked a couple of times but then he smirked. The bathroom was clearing and the last man just exited the room. Sasuke was looking at Neji with raised eyebrow. 'What?' He was thinking to himself.

"You sure about that...?" Neji asked, moving closer to Sasuke. Sasuke took a step back.

"Yes. I'm quite sure. Now..." Sasuke crossed his arms over his chest, and raised his head a bit, since Neji was taller than him, "Back off or I won't be responsible for my actions."

"What can a kid like you do to me?" Neji asked, moving closer. Sasuke stepped back, his back hitting the wall. "It looks to me, you can't do a thing..." He placed his both hands on either side of Sasuke's head on the wall.

"I said..." Sasuke grabbed Neji's wrists. "BACK OFF!" Sasuke hissed and dug his nails into Neji's soft skin.

"Ahhh!" Neji hissed, "You bitch!" He backed off, touching his abused skin, and looked at Sasuke with surprise in his eyes. "You fucking bitch... I want you... and I'll get you."

"You can try." Sasuke smirked and put his hands on his hips. "You don't have a chance." He smoothed his shirt, "Now excuse me... I need to go somewhere." With that, Sasuke left the room.

**XXX**

Rest of the morning came by quickly and before anyone noticed it was lunch time already. Prisoners were either doing their jobs or somewhere lying lazily and reading something, or if not that... just lying lazily and waited the lunch bell to ring.

Naruto was at work, he was peeling potatoes and rest of the vegetables. While his body was at his station, his mind was at completely wrong thing. He was thinking about his morning.

It was unfair of them for taking him away from bathroom at the wrong moment. Sasuke had just come in. Naruto groaned. 'Why does he affect me so fucking much?' He slammed his fists on the table before him, earning himself few raised eyebrows and questioning looks. No one asked anything aloud, they weren't stupid. They knew better than to appose him.

"Naruto...?" Haku asked, coming closer. He put his hands around Naruto's neck. "Are you okay?" He asked softly before leaning against Naruto's strong chest.

"Yeah..." Naruto said firmly. "I'm fine." Naruto put his hands on Haku's hips. Haku moaned at the pleasurable sensation he was feeling.

"That's good... you need to be ready for later." He said in low whisper. Naruto nodded.

"Haku..." Naruto gasped as he felt Haku's knee between his legs. "Please..." He pleaded.

"Naruto..." Haku rubbed his knee over Naruto's groin one more time before completely retreating, leaving Naruto flushed and with speeding heartbeats. "You shouldn't do that to me." Haku said.

"Che..." Naruto murmured and turned back to his counter, and his potatoes. He saw Haku snort and head back to his own work. Naruto's thoughts stayed on Sasuke, and if he knew himself, they would stay on him for quite some time.

**XXX**

Sasuke's morning wasn't all that pleasant. All he managed to do was piss off few people and start a fight with Sai. It was only because the man was complete jerk! Who in their normal mind would even consider actually touching Sasuke's stuff. Sai did. And he ended up with broken nose and one black eye. And Sasuke ended up in Tsunade's office.

"Sasuke..." She sighed. "Why can't you understand you can't just go around hitting people you don't like?" She asked, almost frustrated.

"Tsk... annoying... He shouldn't have touched my stuff." Sasuke said in cold, distant voice. His attitude didn't change much since yesterday. He was still his usual uncaring bastard self.

"Brat! Don't talk to me like that!" She threatened.

"What can you do about it? Huh?" He almost laughed at her. He found it strangely amusing how her vein pops when she was mad.

"You..." Her eyes narrowed and her voice came out as a hiss.

"Yes? What...? You'll put me in solitary? Fine..." He crossed his arms around his chest. "If that makes you happy..." He rolled his eyes, just to annoy her.

"No... with you, it wouldn't make any sense." She growled her response. The little brat was getting on her nerves. She could see why Fugaku locked him up.

"Then what...? You'll take away my privileges? Is that it?" He mocked her, "As I understood, I don't have any. You can't take anything from me. And if you were planning on punishing me by putting me in a cell with a _fucking annoying guy_...!" He stopped to take another breath, "...It's not working. He won't be annoying anymore." He said cockily.

"I really don't know what to say." She admitted, rubbing his forehead. "You're a lost cause."

"Oh..?" He looked at her, mildly amused. It wasn't as if she had told him something new. His dear father told him that many times... too many.

"You are irresponsible brat!" She moaned, "...you need therapy!"

"Therapy?" He raised a single eyebrow at her.

"Yes. Today at three o'clock I want you to come to group therapy." She stated.

"And do what...? You really expect me to come?" He asked.

"Yes if you don't want me telling your father you haven't improve a bit next time I talk to him."

"Hn..." 'Stupid people and their threats. I hate them all.' "Fine. I'll come." He snorted and looked away from her.

"Good..." She nodded her head.

"Can I go now...?" He asked, acting as a spoiled 3-year-old. But then again, he always acted like that.

"Sure..." She said, sucking on her lower lip. He sighed and got up. He left the room with a loud sound of the door closing. "Sasuke... Sasuke..." She muttered to herself.

**XXX**

The lunch passed and it was group therapy time. 'Yay for that.' Sasuke sighed as he sat down on one of the plastic chair set up in a circle. 'This can't be more humiliating.' Sasuke thought, as he watched other prisoners sit on chairs and chatter among themselves. He recognised one of them as the man Naruto was with this morning.

"Hey there..." He heard lazy voice greet him. He turned around and saw tall brunette man with a pineapple pony-tail. Sasuke rolled his eyes and nodded to the man. "You new here?" The man asked.

"Yeah. Got here yesterday." Sasuke replied dryly, not really interested in conversation.

"And you're already here...? You must be troublesome..." The man said, sitting down on a white chair next to Sasuke.

"Yeah... you could say that." Sasuke's attention was brought back to the man as he realised the man wasn't so bad after all. He was the first one who didn't hit on him. "The name's Sasuke."

"Shikamaru... call me Shika, real name too long." Shikamaru said. His eyes closed and Sasuke found himself wandering if the man had fallen asleep.

"Sure." Sasuke said and relaxed in his chair, waiting for the others to come.

10 minutes later, the room was filled with other troublesome, as would Shikamaru say, prisoners and the man that appeared to be some kind of therapist. The man had long white hair and two red lines on his face. He was old, Sasuke noted. Too old as a matter of fact.

"Okay!" The man said cheerfully, it made Sasuke want to puke. "We have a new member today." He said looking at Sasuke. "Why don't you tell us something about yourself?" The man suggested.

"I'm Sasuke. I'm here because I hit my cellmate for going through my stuff which I specifically told him not to. The fuckers sent me here." Sasuke said bitterly, not hiding the fact he thought this all was stupid and a total waste of time.

"Okay..." The man said, rubbing his palms together. "I was thinking you all tell me what did you do to repay for your crimes." The white headed man suggested with much enthusiasm. "Shikamaru..."

"Troublesome..." Shikamaru murmured. "I..." He stopped there and thought for a moment then he closed his eyes again and waited for a couple of minutes before opening them again and resuming his answer, "I... didn't steal anything." The white-haired man seemed to be pleased with Shikamaru's response.

"Good... that's a spirit!" Man exclaimed before turning to another man, "How about you Kimimaro...?" He asked the silver-haired man, he was pale and had two red dots between his eyebrows, he looked somehow sick.

"Jiraiya... I told you before... I'm not going to talk about anything that concerns Master Orochimaru." Everybody in the room stiffened when that name was mentioned and Sasuke wondered what was the big deal about some random name.

"If you say so." Jiraiya said, and turned to third man, some the blonde and asked him the same question as the people before him. In the meantime, Sasuke turned to Shikamaru.

"Hey, Shika..." Sasuke began, Shikamaru looked at him and raised his eyebrows. "Who's Orochimaru?" Sasuke asked in whisper.

"You mean you never heard of him before?" When Sasuke shook his head negative, Shikamaru continued, "He's the mafia boss in here." Sasuke yelped and allowed Shikamaru to continue with his explanation once more, "He controls everything here. You don't want to be on his bad side." Sasuke felt threatened with the things Shikamaru said, "I'm surprised you haven't met him yet."

"Hn... Me too... I always though I'm magnet for trouble." Sasuke admitted. He thought about something for a moment and then opened his mouth to ask, but the door to therapy room were opened loudly and that girly man from this morning rushed in, looking very frantic.

"Jiraiya! You have to come quickly!" He shouted at white-haired man. Sasuke wondered what the hell was going on. Jiraiya quickly stood up and ran toward the door.

"Today's group therapy is over. See ya next week." He said before running away with brunet.

"What was that about?" Sasuke asked Shikamaru, while they were getting up, and leaving.

"Too troublesome..." Shikamaru shook his head.

"Mind enlightening me?" Sasuke asked slightly annoyed by Shikamaru's demeanour.

"Naruto probably got into another fight..." Was all Shikamaru said before leaving. Sasuke stood still in his place with shocked expression on his face. 'Naruto...? Is he okay? Where is he? Why...?' Sasuke asked himself. He couldn't understand why did his heart hurt when he thought about Naruto being hurt... or worse... what if... no he had to stop that thought.

'This is going to drive me crazy!' He thought frustrated. He shouldn't think about Naruto too much. Naruto was nothing to him. Just a pretty sight to get off on. The man was irritating and an idiot.

'I need a cigarette...' Sasuke sighed. He was going to find someone with a cigarette even if that was the last thing he did.

With that goal is his mind he went to search for the smoking part of the jail's population.

**XXX**

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" Tsunade shouted at the poor injured blond. She was cleaning his wound because it was too severe to let some nurse take care of it. Naruto was a bloody mess. His face was all bloody and he had a black eye, his lip was cut and his knuckles were injured. He had a fistfight. "I treated your wounds not a month ago! I thought I told you not to do that again!" She screamed and accidentally squeezed Naruto's arms a little too tightly. Sometimes, Naruto wondered if she was really a female.

"Auch! Hag!" Naruto whined at the sudden rough treatment.

"It's your own fault for being stupid enough to get into another fight..." She mumbled to herself and continued taking care of his wounds. Suddenly, she stopped and looked into his baby blue eyes, "Please... don't tell me it's his fault." She begged.

"Tsunade..." Naruto said softly, "...please... don't ask me that." He said.

"Naruto..." She frowned and sighed. "Just... be careful." She silently asked, after all, it was all she could do. He would come, she would heal him. He would come again, and she would be a good doctor and did her job once more.

"I always am... don't worry." He assured her with a cheesy grin on his face.

"Ah... kids..." She said, "Hey... did you meet that Uchiha kid?" She asked.

"Yeah..." He said and sheepishly scratched the back of his neck.

"He's cute... ya know..." She said smirking.

"Hag!" He yelled at her, his cheeks becoming slightly red.

"Naruto!" Tsunade and Naruto turned to the speaker. "I heard what happened! Are you okay?" Jiraiya asked.

"Yeah... I'm fine..." Naruto said, he was tired of telling people he was _fucking okay!_

"Good... don't scare me like that!" Jiraiya yelled at him.

"How did you know he got into a fight?" Tsunade asked, finishing her work on Naruto's hands.

"Haku told me." Jiraiya said.

"Haku?" 'Damn that idiot!' Naruto thought, he wanted to hurt him for telling Jiraiya. "Why would he tell you?" He wanted to know. He was becoming impatient with all the people going into his private life.

"He was worried." Jiraiya stated. "Well, enough about that... so... did you meet that Uchiha kid?" Why did this question seemed so familiar to Naruto. Maybe because Tsunade asked the same thing just a _second ago!_

"Yes, he did..." Tsunade answered for him, "He said he thinks he's cute." Two elders chuckled at the suddenly red-in-face Naruto. "Don't you think he's cute?" She asked Jiraiya.

"Yeah... he is..." Jiraiya agreed.

"Would you two please stop talking about that?" Naruto half screamed half whined. "Please... just... don't." He begged.

"If you say so..." They both said in union.

"Can I go?" Naruto asked, when Tsunade shrugged her shoulders, he hugged them and left.

"How is he?" Jiraiya asked when Naruto left. He didn't want Naruto to know he was really worried.

"He's fine now... he should stop fighting..." Tsunade said and left, leaving Jiraiya in infirmary.

"Yeah..." Jiraiya said to himself and sighed.

**XXX**

**Oh... I just remembered something... Does anyone here thinks Yui (Aragaki, the girl that sings 'Rolling Star', Bleach opening...) is cute? x3**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here comes the 3rd chapter ^^**

**XXX**

"_You ready?" Haku asked. Naruto nodded his head and rubbed his palms together. "Then... win..." He said confidently. He knew Naruto can win, he knew Naruto will win. "For me..." He whispered to Naruto's ear and spanked his ass._

"_You little shit! You think you can beat me?" a big, muscular guy with dark skin, acting arrogant, mocked the smaller blond._

"_Oh... hell yeah!" Naruto shouted with much enthusiasm and confidence he could win. Although, his fights kept getting heavier and heavier lately. 'Maybe Oro thinks I need more practice... fucking snake...' Naruto thought angrily before launching himself to the big guy. He jumped on the giant's back and attached himself to his neck, not wanting to let go._

"_Ha! You can try!" The giant grabbed Naruto's hands around his neck and slammed his back into the wall. Naruto moaned as his back hit eh wall and the full weight of the giant crushed him._

"_Fuck!" He swore and let go of guy's neck. "You fucker!" He shouted and launched his fist to giant's chest. His fist just reflected against it and Naruto fell back. 'What the fuck...?' He asked himself. He tried to move his hand, but it hurt. He hissed at the bloody knuckles._

"_You see...?" Giant mocked again and hit his own chest like Tarzan. "I wear protection!" He was proud at himself for thinking ahead and placing a shield-like undershirt._

"_You cheat!" Naruto exclaimed and rubbed his sore hand._

"_I do not!" the giant defended himself. He snorted and saw Naruto wasn't paying attention, so he raised his hands and moved to hit the blond. Naruto sensed something coming to him but it was too late to dodge. He was hit in the eye._

"_Shit!" Naruto yelled out loud. "Goddammit!" He cursed and got really angry. He tried to kick the giant with his leg but the man caught it and twisted it, making Naruto groan in pain. "Fuck..." He hissed._

"_Ha... see? You can do nothing!" the giant said overly confident. If he thought Naruto had no hidden tricks, he was defiantly wrong because Naruto was just warming up. The giant was smirking and Naruto chuckled. It was a chuckle at first but then it grew to well-blown laugh. "What's so funny?" the giant asked, unamused._

"_You." Naruto said cockily and ran into giant. The man hadn't seen that coming, he was caught unprepared and Naruto knocked him down with his attack. He fell on his back, Naruto straddling him. He kept hitting his face, his punches were strong._

"_Ahhh..." the giant tried to cover his face but Naruto was too quick. He hit one part and the man covered it, then Naruto would moved his hit to another part and hit him anyway. The fight was over, Naruto knew it, but his control snapped and he couldn't stop himself. He was a beast. He needed blood. He wanted blood. He wanted to hurt the man. Nothing else mattered._

"_Naruto...!" Haku yelled in the background. Naruto ignored him. "Please..." Haku begged. Naruto ignored that too. Haku could be naked and dance hula for all Naruto cared, but he wasn't stopping his punches._

_Then, Naruto remembered something... or someone. Pale figure, with dark hair and piercing onyx eyes, appeared in his mind and stopped him. He didn't know why but it did._

"_Oh..." He got up and looked at the man, he was a mess. His nose was broken, his eyes bloody, his eyebrows and lips cut, and it was all Naruto's fault._

"_You... you monster!" Some random guy yelled and moved to help the bleeding man. Naruto looked away. 'It's true... I am a monster.'_

"_Naruto... are you okay?" Haku asked, clinging to Naruto's arm._

"_Yeah... I'm fine..." Naruto murmured softly. He knew he wasn't fine. He knew it all too well. And Haku should know if he knows Naruto half as he claims he does._

"_Maybe you should go and see Tsunade..." Haku suggested._

"_Che... yeah..." He de-attached Haku from his arm. After a few steps he felt dizzy and he stumbled on his own feet._

"_Naruto..." Haku stood and watched Naruto walk away. He couldn't help himself not to worry about him. Haku's heart ached every time he was supposed to watch Naruto fight, and every time the ache was getting more noticeable. 'I know it's wrong...' Haku thought._

**XXX**

Sasuke's heart was beating crazily fast. He couldn't stop thinking about Naruto, and if he was okay. The brunet looked highly distressed, but if the stories he heard about Naruto were true, he shouldn't worry because Naruto was great fighter. 'It's just my retard brain...' He thought annoyed.

Just then, he saw a man, older man, with pale, almost grey skin, and long black hair, leaning against the wall in the yard and _smoking_. Sasuke craved for a cigarette. He needed it. He walked over to the man and leaned on the wall next to him.

"Hey..." He greeted the man. The man turned around and Sasuke saw two yellow orbs scanning him from head to toes. His face stayed neutral, but inwardly he nervously chuckled.

"Boy... you need something...?" The man said, extending the 's' in his words. He sounded like a snake.

"Can I have a cigarette?" Sasuke asked.

"Only if I can have your name..." Sasuke inwardly sighed. 'Why god why?!?' He was tired of people wanting to know his name, what was he? Some new fucktoy everyone wanted? Hell no...

"Sasuke..." Sasuke said dryly and gave the man his hand.

"Orochimaru..." Orochimaru grabbed Sasuke's hand and shook it. Sasuke gasped as he heard man's name. 'So... this is the famous Orochimaru?' He chuckled and Orochimaru looked at him. "Would you mind telling me what's so funny?" Orochimaru asked, his hand reached to his shirt pocket and he pulled out a pack of cigarettes.

Sasuke took one and Orochimaru lit it with his own. The cigarette felt so good between Sasuke's fingers. He needed the smell of it, the addicting smell of tobacco he hated the most at the same time. "It's just..." Sasuke smirked, "I've heard a lot about you."

Orochimaru smirked as well, "Oh..? Only good stuff I hope."

"Hn. Depends." Sasuke exhaled the bitter smoke.

"Are you interested in... doing business with me then?" Orochimaru asked, hoping Sasuke would accept his offer. In his eyes, the boy was a beauty. 'Maybe I can use him as something more...?' Orochimaru's mind began plotting.

"Nah..." Sasuke refused, "...I just wanted a smoke." He admitted, feeling slightly pleasured because famous Orochimaru had interest in him. It helped his ego grow.

"Suit yourself..." Orochimaru said coldly, not showing how much Sasuke's rejection had affected him.

Sasuke took the last smoke and threw away his cigarette, stomping on it. "I need to go now..." Sasuke pushed himself from the wall, "Thanks for the smoke I guess..." He said playfully and left. Little did he know Orochimaru's eyes followed him until he was out of view.

**XXX**

Naruto sat on his bad as he watched Gaara meditating. He sighed. He hoped he won't be wake any time soon because he would probably get scolded for getting into another fight. It wasn't like he could do anything about it. Naruto closed his eyes and thought about everything for a moment.

'Sasuke...' He kept thinking about he raven boy. The mere thought could affect him. Before, it stopped him from beating the poor man to death. 'Argh... He's so annoying! Why can't I stop thinking about him?' Naruto was so frustrated by that fact.

"You know your groaning doesn't help my meditation?" Gaara's cold deep voice snapped Naruto out of his thoughts. He opened his eyes and saw Gaara wide awake and looking less than pleased.

"Yup..." Naruto nodded his head, acting like a totally dumb.

"Then why do you keep doing it?" Gaara asked, slowly losing his patience.

"Because..." Naruto stopped there and thought for a moment. Gaara raised his none-existent eyebrow and fought and chuckle at how deep in thoughts Naruto looked like. "It pisses you off..." Naruto said it as if it was the most obvious thing. "And it's fun."

"With that attitude, you'll get yourself killed one day." Gaara said.

"I'm not far from it." Naruto said weakly.

"Oh..? Don't tell me... another fight..." Gaara scanned the blond and frowned when he saw all the cuts and bruises on his usually flawless tanned body.

"Che... it was nothing... I won!" Naruto tried to sound happy, but Gaara knew otherwise.

"You don't have to pretend with me Naruto..." Gaara said surprisingly caring.

"I'm a monster Gaara. This fighting... it's turning me into a monster." Naruto had his head low, he didn't want Gaara to see his teary eyes. He wouldn't cry, he could control tears from falling but his eyes still liked to become watery when he thought about fighting.

"Then stop."

"You tell it like it's that easy! You know it isn't!" Naruto raised his voice, not loud enough for yelling but too loud for normal talking. Anger was building up inside Naruto, he was angry at Gaara for even suggesting something like that, he was angry at Orochimaru for making him do it and mostly... he was angry at himself for allowing everything get out of hand.

"What do you want me to say then?" Gaara asked, not affected by Naruto's raised tone.

"I don't know... Just listen..." Naruto whispered as if no one except Gaara and him was supposed to hear it.

"I always do that Naruto..." Gaara's tone made Naruto believe there was still hope.

"Thank you..." Naruto got up and smothered his clothes. "It's visiting hour." He said smiling. Funny, how he could change his mood so easily. From one minute being sad and the next he was already the happiest guy on earth.

**XXX**

Sasuke was not happy. Not happy at all. He was face to face with one person he hoped to avoid at all cost. He was face to face with his own brother.

"Hello little brother..." the elder raven said. He was amused by his little brother's punishment.

"Itachi..." Sasuke said bitterly. He hated everything that had to do with the despicable creature on the other side of the glass.

"Oh... Sasuke... I'm hurt...." Itachi whined and clutched his shirt where his heart was supposed to be. If you ask Sasuke he would say Itachi didn't have any heart but the man was still a good actor.

"Fuck you!" Sasuke spat out.

"Oh... you're in no position to say things like that..." Itachi said, his voice filled with amusement as he watched his little brother look miserable.

"..." Sasuke kept quiet. He pouted his lips and ignored the bastard.

"You're acting like a baby." Itachi said in warning tone.

"..."

"It's no miracle you ended up in here. I always knew you would one day... I didn't think it would be this early though..." Itachi stared his monologue.

"..."

"Father said he's feeling better now he doesn't have to worry about what'll you do. And mother isn't so edgy... Hmm..." Itachi put his thumb on his lip and hummed. "Suigetsu misses you though..."

Sasuke snorted and Itachi raised a perfect black eyebrow at him, "Care to explain...?"

"Not particularly..."

"Oh goody..." Itachi said sarcastically.

"What do you want?" Sasuke asked, not particularly caring to hear the answer. He asked just to humour Itachi.

"Can't I visit my baby brother?" Itachi's face became totally serious, the playful smirk he had seconds ago was gone.

"Tsk... you fucker..." Sasuke said through his teeth. "I know you just want me to tell you I'm miserable here and to beg you to tell father I wan out." Sasuke got up from his seat, Itachi's eyes followed him, "Well... it's not gonna happen! I'll survive!" Sasuke said strongly, with much determination.

"If you say so..." Itachi smothered his shirt and folded his hands together.

"So... how's your baby?" Sasuke changed tactics. He sighed and sat back into his seat. He wouldn't tolerate his brother teasing him if he could to the same to him.

"W-who...?" Itachi asked as if he didn't know anything about it. "I don't know what you're talking about..."

"If you say so..." Sasuke mimicked Itachi's previous actions and smothered his shirt before folding his hands.

The silence filled their conversation. Neither brother cared much to start it again.

"Do you want me to leave?" Itachi asked in fake politeness.

"Please." Sasuke answered in even faker politeness.

"It's been a pleasure to see you." Itachi got up to leave.

"Oh, the pleasure was mine." Sasuke said sarcastically and Itachi left. He sighed and turned around to leave the long hall with many people still talking to their visitors. 'How can they?'

"Friend?" Sasuke turned to the speaker. He gasped when he saw Naruto leaning on the door frame and smiling beautifully.

"Hn... don't ask." He said, not wanting to explain his relation to the man.

"Boyfriend?" Naruto asked a little surprised. His felt strange emotion, jealousy, and his heart ached.

"Hn... please... as if I would ever be with such dick." Sasuke said, feeling disgusted.

"I don't know..." Naruto moved closer to Sasuke. "That's why I'm asking." He said in neutral tone, careful not to reveal his hidden jealousy. He wouldn't want to scare the kid. Maybe he still had the chance with Sasuke, seeing he wasn't attacked or insulted.

"Hn, you don't want to know..." Sasuke rolled his eyes, not understanding why Naruto took so much interest in Itachi.

"Please...?" Naruto pouted his lips and begged with his best puppy-eyes. He took another step closer to Sasuke, now their chests were almost touching. He could feel Sasuke's warmth. He licked his lips and inhaled Sasuke's scent.

"He's my brother." Sasuke finally said, after a moment of silence. Naruto's actions surprised him, to say the least. He felt his warmth, and if he wanted he could lean into that warmth. Other than that, he was feeling really hot.

"Oh..." Naruto stepped back, feeling incredibly stupid. "Brother?" He asked just to confirm he heard right.

"What'd you think?" Sasuke missed the closeness, he managed to smell Naruto's scent. It was saved deep inside his memory. Naruto's stupidity amused Sasuke. It seemed as if Naruto was just another guy, despite all the things he heard, of him being careless and crud fighter. Maybe they could be friends.

"I..." Naruto spoke, not much though. "I thought he was really your boyfriend." He admitted.

"Che... yeah right." Sasuke chuckled. "He's a complete ass. I don't know who could tolerate him!" He said completely amused.

"Che... I didn't know..." Naruto said. Sasuke's amusement wasn't making him feel better. "You don't have to laugh, you know..."

"Oh... I'm sorry..." Sasuke stopped laughing, "Did I hurt your feelings?" He mocked, liking the idea of Naruto so easily hurt by his words. Sarcasm was today's delicacy on his menu.

"You bastard!" Naruto yelled. He was angry at Sasuke. The bastard was mad, he knew it! "Look, I apologised before. I'm sorry I spilled the soup on you, okay?" He begged forgiveness, feeling frustrated by Sasuke's coldness, "Why do you have to insult me?"

"I..." Sasuke realised he was an idiot. 'Way to go retard.' He thought. "Look dobe... I was just kidding." Sasuke tried to touch Naruto's shoulder to comfort him. It wasn't working as Naruto moved away from the hand and looked him with hurt in the eyes.

"Che... very funny." Naruto looked down, not meeting Sasuke's eyes any more.

"Oh, c'mon." Sasuke wanted to make it better. "I'm sorry." He apologised. He actually apologised. He didn't know why, but he did. "I'm an idiot." He admitted, putting his whole heart in the apology.

"Yes you are." Naruto chuckled.

"I don't know why... I have need to insult you. Not just you, everyone." Sasuke said, not really knowing why. It just came to him. "I've always been like this..." 'Maybe that's why I'm here.'

"I can see that. And I can see you're complete bastard." Naruto heard Sasuke snort, "But I know what you're talking about. I too, have some needs I can't explain." It felt good to finally say it, to admit he had a problem.

"I hate people." Sasuke said. "They are stupid. We are stupid."

"You're in some people hater faze?" Naruto asked, his voice was filled with amusement.

"Yeah." Sasuke actually saw the humour in Naruto's question and he laughed. "The fuckers hate me as much as I hate them."

"Funny..." Naruto stopped laughing, but the grin stayed on his face. "I had the feeling many of us like you."

"Hn. Please..." Sasuke frowned. "They're old. And ugly..." He pretended as if he had touched something disgusting and he needed to wash his hands.

"Am I old to you?" Naruto asked.

"Hn..." Sasuke officially stopped breathing. That was really blunt. Naruto was hitting on him. "I don't know... maybe..." Sasuke said teasingly.

"Che... how old are you?" Naruto asked, thinking Sasuke turned him down.

"18." Sasuke said. Naruto smiled when he saw Sasuke wasn't offended by his previous words.

"You're still a child!" Naruto smiled and ruffled Sasuke's hair. Sasuke smiled too and Naruto thought it was the most beautiful sight ever. "You look good when you smile." He said and Sasuke blushed, "You're cute." Naruto touched his nose.

"Hn." Sasuke's Uchihaness was questioned by those actions. He should feel violated but didn't. He should never blush so openly and he should never feel glad Naruto did it. 'Oh, god...' He whined in his mind. "You dobe..." He said and looked away, hoping to hide his embarrassment.

"Oh, I gotta go, hun..." Naruto said, looking at the big clock on the wall.

"Oh... kay..." Sasuke said, feeling little sad. 'I'll see him later, won't I?' He said to himself. He watched Naruto move away to sit on one of the empty chairs. One the other side of the glass, there was a shaggy brunet with two red triangular tattoos on his face. 'Boyfriend maybe?' Sasuke truly wondered. Then, he sighed and sluggishly dragged himself back to his own cell.

**XXX**

"Kiba my man! How are you?" Naruto exclaimed happily, a little too loud to be normal. Said brunet looked sideways to see if other people were looking at them strangely. Lucky for him, they weren't.

"Naruto..." Kiba sighed, "How can you be so happy in here?" He asked his grinning blonde friend. Naruto's happiness was a mystery to him, no normal man could be happy in here, under a lock and without his freedom.

"I just saw my friend, isn't that enough?" Naruto asked softly.

"Yeah... nice to see you too." Kiba grinned and rolled his eyes at Naruto's reasoning. That man could be such a child sometimes.

"Che... you don't sound too happy..." Naruto said accusingly and faked his pout.

"Ah, don't worry... there was lot on my mind lately, it's fine now." Kiba said reassuringly. "And no... it's not Pein." Kiba added before Naruto could even ask.

"Then what is it?" Naruto asked, feeling happy it wasn't Pein, but still a little curious about his friend's problem. "Am I not your best friend?"

"My best friend wouldn't be in here, you know that, don't you?" Kiba said playfully.

"Yeah..." Naruto nodded his head, not saying anything to deny that fact.

"But really, I've been seeing this girl..." Kiba said sheepishly, and grinning like an idiot.

"And...?" Naruto grinned too.

"And... I kinda like her..." Kiba almost blushed, and looked away, not being able to look to Naruto, who was probably grinning like a madman. "A lot..." He waited for the usual laughter he would get when he told Naruto about his newest girlfriend. But it didn't come. 'Maybe he died of laughter?' He looked up to see what the problem was, But no, Naruto was smiling, not laughing or teasing, or mocking or doing anything that could make Kiba feel like an idiot for falling for someone. Naruto's smile was genuine. "You're not laughing..."

"Why would I laugh?" Naruto asked.

"You always laugh when I tell you about my love life." Kiba said narrowing his eyes.

"Well as you can see, no I don't. I'm not laughing now. I don't see the point." Naruto shrugged his shoulders.

"Where's the catch?" Kiba asked, still not believing Naruto.

"I think you really care for her." Naruto said, Kiba asked with his eyes how he knew, "I know because your eyes became all shiny when you told me about her. And you blushed. You never blush!" Naruto grinned, "I'm happy for you. You deserve it."

"Wow, Naruto... that's the deepest thing you ever told me." Kiba chuckled. "I'm seriously wondering if they make you smart in here..."

"Laugh all you want, but know this... if it's true, I'll be super smart when I get out." Naruto joked and Kiba laughed.

"Yeah... God help us if that happens..."

"Hey... you fucker...! It will happen!" Naruto defended his honour.

"Yeah I know... just messing with ya..." Kiba said. "Hey hey... what about you...?"

"What about me?" Naruto asked, not understanding what Kiba was asking.

"Did you find someone?" Kiba asked, wanting to hear all about his friend's love conquests in this shithole. "There must be bunch of single guys in here..."

"Che... is sex all you can think about?" Naruto said, faking his anger.

"Yup." Kiba said with grin on his face.

"Ass..." Naruto commented his friend's big libido. "But no... I didn't."

"Why not?" Kiba asked, sounding disappointed.

"Because sex isn't everything _I_ think about. I try to survive." Naruto said, "If someone comes on the way, I'll generously accept it."

"Man... jail sucks..." Kiba muttered, feeling depressed.

"Tell me about it..." Naruto nodded his head in agreement.

"But you'll tell me if you find someone, ne?" Kiba asked, maybe there was some hope yet?

"Yeah... you'll be the first one to know." Naruto chuckled.

"Good." Kiba raised his head proudly. The big clock accidentally came into his view, when he realised what time it was, he slapped his forehead. "Geez, I need to go now, man... Are Shika or Gaara here somewhere?" Kiba asked and searched for mop of red hair, extending his neck, looking like a giraffe.

"Yeah... I think Shika's talking to Temari. He should be down the hall somewhere." Naruto said, pointing his finger to said hallway. "See ya next time?"

"Yeah," Kiba got up and Naruto did the same. "See ya." He waved his hand and saw Naruto nod.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: People are not reviewing . It's the 4th chapter and I have a feeling nobody is reading this. XD I won't say I'm gonna quit writing this because I actually like this story a lot but I don't think it possible for me to have creative mind if I don't have anyone to please... .**

**I want to thank everyone who reviewed because really... it means lot to me.**

**XXX**

"You want to do _what_?" Tsunade yelled, she couldn't believe her ears. No, she must have heard wrong. There was no way Uchiha Sasuke was asking for a job.

"It's exactly as I said. I would like to have a job while I'm stuck in here." Sasuke said calmly as he had said seconds ago.

"You would?" She asked, still not convinced. "Why would you want that?" Her tone was going on Sasuke's nerves. One time, just one time, he wanted to do something with his life and then the competent officer didn't believe him.

"Because." He said, more firmly this time, and more frustrated. "I just do." He sighed and rubbed his forehead. "Wasn't that the whole deal of me being here...? To learn about responsibility?" He said in mocking tone.

"Well... yes. Yes, it was." Tsunade was stunned. She didn't expect him to say that. No, not really. She was completely surprised. "So... where do you want to work?" She asked carefully, she was slightly scared that if she pushed too much, he'd turn away and run.

"I don't care. Anywhere." He said, happy because she was finally accepting he wanted to work.

"Hmm..." She tapped her forefinger on her chin. "I'll see if there are any empty places somewhere for you." She opened the drawer and took some papers out, looking through them she hummed.

"What?" Sasuke asked, not certain how to respond.

"I'll contact you later today." She looked back at him.

"Oh, sure. Bye hag." He got up and left before she could hit him for calling her hag. He heard her muttering something about 'ungrateful brats'.

**XXX**

Sasuke was outside, standing by the wall, feeling the sun's warmth and enjoying fresh breeze that was occasionally blowing and carried his long bangs. He was happy, he felt full and good for the first time in his life. He actually felt like he had done something important. He sighed and enjoyed the moment.

He didn't notice a man came and leaned on a wall next to him until the said man spoke. "Nice, isn't it?" Sasuke jerked his head, and smiled. It was Naruto.

"Yeah, it is." He answered.

They stood there in silence for some time, neither thought it was unpleasant.

"Hey, can I ask you something...?" Naruto asked, his voice was quiet and soft, as if he was scared to ask the question.

"Shoot." Sasuke answered, not opening his eyes. He was prepared to answer any question Naruto could have.

"Why are you here?" He asked. Sasuke hadn't expected _that_ question. More like, he was hoping that wasn't the question Naruto wanted to ask. "Sorry." Naruto apologised, feeling stupid for asking it. "You don't have to answer. It's not my business."

"No, it's fine." Sasuke said and opened his eyes. He turned to face Naruto. "I'm not a criminal... if that's what you're thinking." When Naruto frowned, Sasuke continued. "But then I wouldn't be here, now would I? Okay, maybe I am a sinner."

"Oh, please... look at me. If you're so sinful, what am I?"

"My father is the chief of the police. My mother is a perfect housewife, and my brother..." Sasuke stopped there, "He... he's the perfect son my parents always wanted. And me..." Sasuke snorted. "I'm just a failure."

"You're not a failure." Naruto protested. "Don't say things like that." He was determinant to convince Sasuke his life was worth something. It had to. Sasuke was a wonderful young man. A little problematic but wonderful.

"You don't know me." Sasuke answered coldly. "I'm not what you think I am."

"Oh...? Then what are you?" Naruto asked, smirking. 'Sasuke's life can't be that bad...' He thought.

"I was stealing, I was deceiving people, I was making them sad, I was enjoying their misery." Sasuke explained, he looked away from Naruto, not wanting to see the repulse in those beautiful blue eyes. "I got into the fights. I hurt people. I almost killed someone. I... I was destroying other people's houses, their homes. I was making them homeless." Sasuke snorted. "So... now do you believe me?"

"Umm... I can only say..." Naruto stopped there for a second to think, "I think you're ungrateful brat who only thinks about himself." Sasuke expected that, but it still hurt to hear someone say it. "You... you're just a teenager who demands attention. You're confused and you don't know about life. That's what I think."

"You're probably right." Sasuke admitted, nodding his head. "I am spoiled. I learnt more in my week here than I did my whole life."

"So... as weird as this may sound, even if you are a deviant... I think you can change. I believe you can change. I'm... I'm glad you're here." Naruto said, slowly and shyly.

"Yeah. I am too." Sasuke laughed. "So... do you wanna tell me why are _you_ here?"

"Che... it's a long story." Naruto tried to avoid the subject.

"We have time, it's not like either of us is going anywhere." Sasuke said, not wanting Naruto to avoid the answer.

"We do, don't we?" Naruto looked away, "Fine then... I'm here because I _am_ a criminal." He said slowly, watching Sasuke's reaction with the corner of his eye.

"What... you expect me to run away or something?" Sasuke asked mockingly. "If that's the case, you don't know me dobe. Does the fact you actually did something to be put here supposed to scare me away? If you hadn't notice, we're surrounded with criminals. What makes you think you're any different?"

"I don't know..." Naruto said. "I just don't want you to leave me. I... you're my friend." Naruto looked at Sasuke. "I don't want you to judge me for something I did."

"If I were to judge you, I would be hypocrite. I also did something." Sasuke rolled his eyes at Naruto's stupidity. "Although, probably not as bad as you, but... still." He continued in quiet tone of voice.

"Yeah, well, long story short – I got involved with mafia, did something, and then I... got caught. And here I am." Naruto quickly said.

"Oh..." Sasuke stood surprised. 'That's his story?' "That's it?" He asked.

"Yeah..." Naruto narrowed his eyes. "Did you expect me to murder someone? Or something?"

"Yeah... well, no... that came out wrong." Sasuke rubbed his head.

"Totally." Naruto agreed.

"What I meant to say was... I thought you did something more than just working for the mafia. With all the stories I've heard about your fights and all..." Sasuke explained.

"Well, they all are true. I do fight. A lot." Naruto said.

"Why do you do it?" Sasuke needed to know.

"I just do." Naruto simply stated. "It's the never-ending circle. Once you get in, there's no way out."

"Orochimaru?"

"Yeah... but don't talk about him." Naruto said, "You'll get into trouble. And trust me, you do not want to be in trouble with him." Naruto advised Sasuke. He didn't want Sasuke to get involved.

"Sure..." Sasuke nodded his head. "Hey, you know what?" He said, suddenly sounding very happy and enthusiastic.

"No, what?" Naruto asked, wanting to know what made Sasuke so happy.

"I asked Tsunade for a job." Sasuke stated, feeling proud of himself.

"That's great." Naruto grinned, "You should ask her to put you in the kitchen. Maybe we would work together then."

"Yeah, that would be great." Sasuke said. That was another reason he was happy. Naruto was his friend now. He was still hot as hell and his only wet dream, but friend nevertheless.

"Good." Naruto chuckled. "You are great kid Sasuke." Naruto said and ruffled Sasuke's hair. But that was the problem, Sasuke was only a kid in Naruto's eyes. Nothing more, nothing less. At least, that was what he thought.

"I'm not a kid. You're not even that much older than me!" Sasuke exclaimed. He became more and more human, hanging around with Naruto.

"I'm 25. What do you expect me to call you?" Naruto said. "You're kid to me."

"I don't wanna be a kid..." Sasuke muttered.

"What was that?" Naruto asked, because Sasuke was acting like a moody teenager he was and muttering something.

"I said, I'm not a kid." He said more audibly now, never mind the fact that was not what he had said the first time, but who cares.

"You're not." Naruto waved his hand, "I need to get to work... see ya later...?" He asked while walking away.

"Yeah... see ya!" Sasuke said. 'Why won't you see me as an equal?' He asked himself. He watched Naruto walking away, his nice ass almost out of his viewing range. He sighed, 'I want him...!' He whined in his mind.

"Hey Sasuke..." Sasuke stiffened. 'Neji.' He thought.

"What do you want?" He asked, coldly as ice.

"I haven't seen you much last few days." Neji said, arrogantly smirking. Sasuke would like to wipe that smirk off his face, but he promised to himself he wouldn't fall so low.

"I was busy..." Sasuke said.

"Well, are you free now?" Neji asked, moving closer to Sasuke.

"No." Sasuke said, smirking. "I told you already. I'm not interested." He said, rolling his eyes at Neji's persistence.

"Oh, c'mon... Sasuke..." He whined. "Why not?"

"Because..." Sasuke sighed, feeling really irritated with Neji. "Just... go away..." He growled.

"Fine... but... it's not over." Neji threatened.

"Whatever..." Sasuke said, not really interested in anything Neji had to say.

**XXX**

Neji punched the wall in his cell. "Fuck..." He saw Naruto talking to Sasuke. He knew Naruto was with Orochimaru, he knew no one should mess with Orochimaru's property. If he wanted Sasuke to be his, he was going to need some help. But who would want to help him? And further so, against Naruto...

"Problems...?" A soft voice asked from the door. Neji turned his head to see girly brunet leaning on the doorway. Haku stepped in the cell, and sat on Neji's bed. He crossed his legs and sighed. "I know... terrible..." Neji raised his eyebrow. He didn't know what to think about this. He didn't know if he should be grateful for some reason or scared shitless.

"Oh...? I don't know what you're talking about." Neji said sordidly.

"Oh, no?" Haku stood up from the bed and walked over to Neji, leaning against the wall and looking him in the eyes. "Let me tell you then..." He trailed his fingers across Neji's arm, his touch sending shivers down Neji's spine.

"Why are you doing this?" Neji gasped, Haku's soft touches felt so good. If you had asked Neji few weeks ago what he would do if Haku came to him and started touching him, he's say he's ran away. But now, Haku seemed like a good option. Maybe he was solution to all his problems.

"Hm... I'm just saying I know you hate to see my Naruto with the new kid." Haku said in mocking voice.

"Maybe I don't, but what's in for you?" Neji asked.

"Let's just say, I have my reasons." Haku giggled.

"What do you want me to do?" Neji asked, and eyed Haku. He was a pleasant sight to one's eyes. He was slim, famine and he had a pretty skin. Neji wondered how would it be to touch him.

"Nothing yet." Haku shrugged his skinny shoulders. Neji's mouth started watering and his pants became tighter.

"Then..." Neji moved closer to Haku, pushing him against the wall. Haku was in sandwich between cold wall and warm body, he instinctively leaned to the warmth, that warmth being Neji's chest. "...I want something from you too." Neji whispered against Haku's ear.

Haku gasped, his heart beating so fast in his chest. "What _did_ you have in mind?" He said in seductive tone of voice, already having many many naughty ideas.

"I think you already know..." Neji closed the distance between their lips and kissed the willing man. Haku didn't object. With this single act, they both sealed their destinies.

**XXX**

Sasuke entered the joined room and immediately noted that this was the quieter they've been since he arrived here – 10 days ago.

He made his way to couch where he usually sat. To his luck, the couch was empty. He sighed in relief. Fucking Neji didn't want to leave him alone. His friendship with Naruto helped a bit, Neji seemed to be afraid of Naruto or something, yet Sasuke found no scary things about the loud blond. He was only that, loud and annoying.

Even his fights weren't scary to Sasuke, he'd seen much worse.

From what he found out about Naruto, he noted he was actually a good person. The only thing that was odd about him was his connection to Orochimaru. It just didn't fit in the picture.

Why would Naruto, the bright blond loudmouth be working for the ugly and old paedophile?

Sasuke and Naruto's relationship evolved to next level – from sole insults over random talks to being quite good friends. They talked almost everyday, since they worked together, Naruto would make a joke and Sasuke would laugh. It was a very undetectable smile, but it was there, that was what mattered.

Sasuke didn't want to admit it to himself, but Naruto changed something in him. He was less angry and less frustrated. Naruto seemed to calm him, but he also made him feel whole lot of other things. Sasuke never felt like that before. He felt strange in his stomach when Naruto was around.

He sat down and made himself comfortable in the old stinky couch.

He glanced around himself, wanting to see the familiar mop of blonde.

Nothing.

'Where is he?' He asked himself. He wanted to see the man! 'He said he'd be here.' Sasuke frowned and his lips formed a cute little pout.

"You know..." Low voice spoke behind him, "...when you look like that, you're just calling to be molested." Sasuke shivered as the man leaned closer to his ear. Man's hot breath against his sensitive skin was doing wonders to his body. Tiny pulses of pleasure travelled to his groin but he knew better that to be aroused at times like this.

"You idiot! Come here!" Sasuke snapped and without turning around, grabbed the man's collar and yanked him over the cushions to sit next to him.

"Woah!" Man almost screamed and Sasuke smirked. The man landed lying on his back, his head in Sasuke's lap. "You bastard! What was that for?!" Blonde moron shrieked and Sasuke chuckled showing his pink tongue.

"Because you said you'd be here, you moron!" Sasuke said and glared at the grinning idiot in his lap.

"Aww... did Sasuke missed me?" Naruto asked in sweet voice. He was smiling, he was happy. Sasuke made him happy.

"Maybe..." Sasuke looked away and pouted, his pink lips looked so delicious to Naruto. Naruto thought for a minute, then he supported his body with his elbows and rose his head, leaning to place a peck on Sasuke's lips.

Naruto and Sasuke's lips connected, it lasted no more then a second but for them both it seemed so much longer. Sasuke had so soft lips, so warm lips, they were nothing as Naruto had expected.

When he fell down on Sasuke's lap again, the realisation hit him. 'Oh my... I kissed him! _Fuck_!' He didn't know why he did it. He just did. His hand came towards his lips, where Sasuke's touched him just a second ago. He was scared of what would Sasuke think about him now.

Sasuke didn't know how to react. Naruto had kissed him. His living wet dream had kissed him. It must be some kind of a sick joke. No way Naruto had kissed him on purpose. Just no way.

"N-Naruto?" Sasuke asked, touching his lips. His eyes were wide open, showing his surprise.

"I'm sorry Sasuke." Naruto quickly apologised, and suddenly felling very stupid for even apologising, or even kissing him. He knew it was a bad idea. "I didn't expect you to move." He said the first thing that came to his mind.

"Oh... yeah..." Sasuke nodded his head, realising this 'kiss' they shared few moments ago was nothing. Naruto hadn't mean it. It was an accident. A stupid accident. Of course Naruto wouldn't want it. Of course... He didn't deserve someone like Naruto to fall in love with him. Not yet anyway. Sasuke needed to prove himself to Naruto. He needed to show his strength, he wanted to be worthy of Naruto.

Naruto watched as Sasuke's eyes softened and then tear up. Something cut his heart, Sasuke was hurt? Why would he be hurt? In the next moment, those coal eyes became strong again, no traces of previous weakness were visible.

"Yeah..." Sasuke sighed. Acting as if he was okay, and already forget about the kiss. "Hey, do you wanna hang out today?" Sasuke asked, almost sounding a bit desperate.

"Of course." Naruto grinned at him.

"Hey you two love birds..." Naruto and Sasuke looked at the newcomer, his pineapple haircut standing proudly on top of his head. "You two are so troublesome."

"Aww... Shika... I'm hurt." Naruto faked his heartbreak.

"Che, Haku came looking for you." Shika said, noting Sasuke's eyes narrowing and Naruto's becoming darker.

"Oh, then I better go." Naruto got up from his lying position on Sasuke's lap and sighed. He ruffled Sasuke's raven hair before walking away. "See ya later kid."

Sasuke nodded his head and looked past Shika, somewhere indefinite. Thinking, 'He left again, for Haku called him.'

"Troublesome..." Shika sighed and rubbed his forehead.


	5. Chapter 5

**Woo Hoo~ I'm in my teasing/mocking/good mood again XD and I'm continuing this :3**

**And I apologise... it's angsty . I couldn't help myself. I had to. The story is calling me to make it angsty. T.T and weird. And I don't know... just... read and tell me if it makes any sense.**

**XXX**

I changed genre of the story. I wanted it to be 'crime' but... . I can't do that... Just sorry... it'll stay 'romance' and I put 'angst' because it will be angsty til the end.

**XXX**

_**WARNING: I hope you people knew what you were doing when you clicked the link to this story. Because it happens in jail. You know... the place where people who did something wrong are placed. And it means killing and stealing and stuff... let's just say... VIOLENCE came.**_

**XXX**

Naruto ran through the hallway until he reached the room they were always meeting, and this was the only time he felt uneasy. He didn't know why. Nothing had changed, Naruto tried to convince himself bus was failing miserably. He swallowed the lump in his throat and opened the door.

There were men in the room, men Naruto knew, men Naruto worked with, and of course his boss – Orochimaru. Those men worked, exchanging drugs, beating each other, gambling, some of them were involved in major making out, a fucking orgy.

"Naruto-kun? I'm glad you're here, I wanted to speak to you." The snake man called from his comfortable position on the couch with two other young men sitting by his feet. Naruto re-directed his look at the dark-haired man.

"Orochimaru? I thought Haku wanted to see me." Naruto said, not understanding why did his boss wanted to speak to him when obviously Haku was the one calling him.

"Oh...? yeah... I told him to get you for me. I want you to do another job for me. Are you up for it?" Orochimaru asked, smirking and thinking he was the greatest. Everybody treated him like that, so maybe it was the truth.

"No thank you." Apparently Naruto didn't think that, "...I don't want to fight anytime soon. It's not safe. I had the old hag telling me I crossed the line, wait for another week. Maybe then..." Naruto finished, feeling proud of himself for saying no to the old pervert.

"Then how about some other job?" Orochimaru licked his lips, "Would you like to..." Orochimaru was cut off when Naruto started chuckling.

"No... I told you already, you can't have me." Naruto said, determination in his voice.

"You sure you want to disobey me little boy, do you not remember what happened to Kyuubi?" Orochimaru asked. Naruto tensed, feeling angry all of a sudden. What right did he have to bring _him_ out? "I see you're quiet. Did I hurt your feelings?" Orochimaru mocked him.

"No." Naruto said coldly. "I don't have any feelings left." With that Naruto turned to leave the room, not giving this conversation a chance to continue.

"Wait boy! I didn't say you can go." Orochimaru called out, then sighed and shook his head when he saw it didn't have any affect on the blond. "Haku, go... calm him down..." Orochimaru said to the brunette man, and turned his attention back to the young men worshiping him, giving themselves to him.

Haku nodded his head and left to find Naruto.

**XXX**

Naruto was angry. What right did Orochimaru have to talk about Kyuubi? Kyuubi made mistakes in his life, but at least he tried to correct them. He was a good guy, he didn't deserve anything that happened to him.

The sunrays, coming in through the windows, hit Naruto, blinding him.

'Why did I stop here?' He groaned as he remembered he was standing in the brightest corridor of this whole evil building.

"Naruto!" Haku called his name.

"Haku...?" Naruto looked at him, Haku smiled and wrapped his arms around Naruto's strong torso, hugging him tightly. Naruto didn't have the energy to push him away, so he just relaxed and let him.

"I missed you Naruto." Haku whispered in Naruto's shirt, nuzzling against Naruto's neck.

"Yeah... yeah..." Naruto patted Haku's back and rested his hand there. They stayed in the silence until Naruto spoke again. "Haku? Why did you tell you wanted to see me when it was the boss?" Naruto asked, and pushed Haku away.

"I... You know you shouldn't disobey him Naruto. You could get hurt." Haku rubbed small circles on Naruto's chest with his finger. "I don't want you get hurt."

Naruto listened to the words but couldn't stop the repulse that build up in him after hearing those words. There was nothing wrong with them, but they were from the wrong person.

"Sure... Haku... I need to go now." Naruto said, smiling apologetically.

"Is it that raven boy again?" Haku asked angry. His voice was harsh, nothing like it was a few seconds ago. "Why do you care for him so much?" Haku asked, tears staring to form in his eyes.

Naruto was silent, what had he ever done to God to make him hate him so much? With the jealous Haku and sweet, oblivious Uchiha, how could he do anything? His mind was always on the beautiful raven he felt the need to protect. Haku was strenuous, and Naruto really didn't want to have anything with him.

"Haku please, I don't want to have this conversation with you." Naruto said calmly.

"Why not? I can make you happy!" Haku begged, pleaded Naruto to consider him once more.

"Haku... please don't..." Naruto looked at him, rejecting him, and making Haku very angry guy in jail.

'If I can't have you... _Naruto_... Neither can he.' Haku thought to himself, watching Naruto escape him again.

**XXX**

Naruto was washing the dishes as usual, keeping his concentration on his work and not paying attention to the other workers around him. That was... until he heard a crash of plates. When he raised his head and looked at the unlucky person who crashed the plates, he did not expect it to be Sasuke.

"You okay there?" He called over his shoulders.

"Yeah..." He heard Sasuke mumbled his response. Naruto chuckled. His amusement hadn't last long, since Sasuke hit him hard on the head.

"That's what you get for laughing at me." Sasuke explained firmly. Naruto turned to face him, his lips in cute little pout Sasuke had learned to like over the last few day he started working here. "It's not working dobe..." Sasuke shook his head and sighed. 'If the dobe only what he's doing to me with that stupid pout.' Sasuke thought, trying to keep his face emotionless.

"I wasn't laughing..." Naruto grinned and starched the back of his head. It was his the nervous gesture, Sasuke noted.

"Oh...?" Sasuke asked, lifting his perfect thin eyebrow. Naruto's heart skipped a beat and his face slowly becoming pink.

"Never mind..." He quickly turned away from Sasuke, effectively hiding his blush.

"If you say so..." Sasuke shrugged his shoulders and moved to clean the mess he did before. He got to his knees and started picking up small sharp pieces of plates he accidentally broke.

Naruto turned around and saw Sasuke being on the floor, with his ass up in the air, giving Naruto a _nice_ view. Naruto catcalled and licked his lips.

"What?" Sasuke got up, feeling a little flushed. 'Did I just get a catcall from Naruto?' He asked himself. He wanted to grin. It was the first time he actually liked someone checking out his body, in this case, he loved it. It made him feel special. "Like what you see...?" Sasuke asked seductively and licked his lips.

Naruto's jaw almost hit the floor as Sasuke openly checked him out. After the question, he could only nod and hope for the best. That being Sasuke wouldn't hit him for being a perv and having dirty thoughts involving him and the bathtub full of chocolate.

"Hn..." Sasuke smirked and returned to his work.

'What the hell just happened?' Naruto asked himself as Sasuke finished picking up broken plates.

**XXX**

After the dinner, all other workers left the kitchen, leaving only Naruto and Sasuke in there. They were finishing up everything. They hadn't spoken to each other since that little incident involving plates, and two horny males.

They were working in silence, Naruto was looking at him, trying to decipher signals Sasuke kept sending him. He was happy Sasuke showed al least some interest in him, that meant he still had a chance and he hadn't ruined everything with that kiss. Naruto had to flush bright red after remembering the terrified look Sasuke gave him.

Sasuke on the other hand, was having his little doubts as well. He wasn't sure with what had he deserved that catcall. Wasn't Naruto with Haku? Haku... he hated that little son of a bitch. And Naruto had said Sasuke was still a child to him. What had made him change his mind, Sasuke's didn't know.

But... he was happy Naruto looked at him in a different way, he was happy Naruto showed some interest in him. It was still weird and he kept feeling funny when he thought about it. It wasn't just simple attraction anymore, now, he wanted to know Naruto, to be with him, near him and never let him go. It was really weird and it freaked Sasuke out.

Naruto decided it was enough, he couldn't take it anymore. The instant lust he felt was too strong. He put don't the dishes he was drying and came to the working Uchiha. He hadn't called his name before he wrapped his arms around his waist and bit down on his neck. Sasuke yelped.

"Sasuke..." Naruto whispered to his ear. "I can't understand this... I can't keep myself away." He kissed his neck again, sucking on his skin and marking him.

"Na-Naruto..." Sasuke stuttered, he couldn't believe it. His heard was beating so fast. He was so hot, so uncontrollably hot. Naruto made him so hot.

"Tell me Sasuke... tell me you understand..." Naruto kept whispering to his ear.

"I... I..." Sasuke couldn't find the words. He knew them just a few moments ago, but now, the disappeared. His mind was blank and he couldn't think of anything but Naruto's body pressed against his. "I do..." Sasuke whispered.

Naruto turned him around, holding his waist and kissed him. Sasuke yelped when the soft lips connected with his own, but relaxed when Naruto didn't push him to do anything else. They held their lips against one another's, moving them slowly, trying to capture other's lips with their own. Sasuke's hands came to rest around Naruto's neck.

Naruto pinned Sasuke to a sideboard with his body, grinding their hips together. Sasuke mewled at the action and pushed his hips against Naruto's, creating pleasant friction between their bodies.

"Sasuke... please stop..." Naruto breathed out against Sasuke's lips, finally coming to his senses. "I can't..." He couldn't. Not now. It was too dangerous to be involved in a place like this. Orochimaru could use him against him. Sasuke would get hurt, and he didn't want that.

"Why...?" Sasuke asked, not understanding. Wasn't Naruto the one who began all of this? Feeling his heart being torn to pieces, Sasuke pushed his away. "Then move." Naruto yelped at the sudden hardness of Sasuke's voice. "Move you fucking idiot!" He screamed when Naruto refused to move. "You're in my way. If you don't need me. If you don't want me. Don't ever talk to me again."

Naruto let go of Sasuke. His eyes scanned the distressed figure of the young raven, feeling strange ache in his chest. Realising it was his fault, Naruto lowered his eyes to the floor, not looking up when Sasuke angrily rushed past him.

"I'm an idiot." He whispered to no one particularly. Among many emotions rushing through him, guilt was the strongest one. He felt guilty for doing this to Sasuke, he became aware of boy's affection for him but he tried to ignore it. Until _that_ moment, that is.

The moment of break down, the moment when he forgot he was here for his own mistakes, the moment he thought he maybe... just maybe... deserved something better than feeling like a trapped animal. Sasuke made him feel free again. Sasuke's existence in his life was accidental. He hadn't planned it. He never expected it. He never expected someone so innocent would come and made him feel something again.

Maybe that was the reason he overreacted when Orochimaru mentioned Kyuubi. Maybe that was the moment of realisation for him. That was the moment when everything he worked hard to create, disappeared. His emotionless mask, his cold-heartness.

Maybe that was even the reason he said no to Orochimaru. Sasuke gave him strength. And what had he done? He pushed him away. Right after he admitted he needed him. Right after Sasuke accepted him. Right after he fucking kissed him again and Sasuke kissed him back. Right after he felt his body against his.

Naruto wanted to fucking explode. His emotions returned so fast, so unexpectedly. And Sasuke was the cause of it all. Even if he didn't wanted him involved, he was already in head over heels.

Sasuke would never want to have something with him if he really knew who Naruto was. A monster.

**XXX**

Sasuke walked away from the kitchen and that fucking idiot that confused him. He walked, then when he realised he wasn't going fast enough, he started running. Running to the unknown.

**XXX**

Haku and Neji were just behind the corner, watching the young raven run passed them. They waited for a moment, checking to see if Sasuke was going to return. But he hadn't. Naruto was alone, and from Sasuke's expression, they could guess Naruto wasn't in much better shape.

"You ready?" Neji whispered to Haku's ear. Haku nodded his head. "Then let's go." Neji walked behind the corner, motioning to Haku to go to the kitchen while he ran after the distressed Uchiha.

Naruto was sitting on the kitchen counter, his back tensed, his eyes closed. Haku had never seen him like that before. It was weird. That wasn't his Naruto. That little raven must had done something to him. Anger boiled up inside him, making him clench his fists.

"Naruto..." Haku spoke, his voice filled with false sweetness. Naruto ignored him. Haku smirked, walking over to him and slapped Naruto on the cheek. Naruto's head moved with the strength of the slap but he said nothing. "Oh, look... he doesn't care." Haku mocked.

Naruto snorted. Of course he didn't care anymore. There was no reason to care. The only reason left him a few moments ago.

"Naruto... Naruto... Naruto... what has become of you?" Haku asked, grasping Naruto's hair, yanking his face up and forcing him to look at them.

Naruto gritted his teeth, trying not to hurt him. Maybe if he ignored him, he'd go away.

"Weren't you the one who said you're never gonna give up? Never wanting to see another precious person die in front of you?" Haku asked with his emotionless voice. Naruto said nothing, it appeared he was deep in his thoughts.

"I did..." Naruto said, biting his lip. He remembered the conversation but not making any effort to move his body.

"Then... why are you so stupid? Don't you know I'll do anything to protect the one who is precious to me? Even if it means killing you, because you are my precious person... and you're making a mistake with that boy." Haku said, letting go of Naruto's hair. His blonde head fell down. "Don't you know he cares for you?"

Naruto raised his head, looking with wide eyes, not understanding what the fuck was Haku talking about. "W-What?" He asked, not believing there was still such a person.

"Uchiha..." Haku said, "He cares." Naruto shook his head, knowing there was no way Sasuke could care. "But he does. Do you know why?" Naruto shook his head again. "Because he doesn't know you're a monster. He actually believes you care, and I know you. I love you the way you are." Haku laughed.

Naruto thought about it for a second. What if what Haku said was the truth? What if Sasuke really did care? If that was the truth then, he had done something he vowed he would never do again. He hurt the only person that cared for him. "Don't bring him into this." Naruto hissed through his teeth. "He doesn't deserve any of this."

"Oh..." Haku chuckled. "So you do care. Pity, it's not enough. You're gonna die anyway and there is no one that could stop me." He shook his head. "I just wish you could've seen what Neji plans to do with him. Oh..." His voice filled itself with amusement. "I can tell it won't be pretty. Pretty pretty..."

"Why are you doing this?" Naruto asked. For the first time in a long time he felt the need to live. To protect his precious person.

"Because if I can't have you, neither can that bitch!" Haku roared and punched Naruto in the jaw. Naruto's head flew in the side. In that moment something within him broke. Everything he tried to forget, every single emotion, every singly urge, every single thought... it just came back to him. It invaded his mind, it told him to forget about his self control. It told him to kill Haku right now, to make him pay for even trying to hurt Sasuke.

He rubbed the sore spot and looked at Haku. Haku winced when those ravenous crimson eyes locked with his. He only heard about this, he never witnessed it. The only persons who saw it weren't able to talk about it because they were dead.

"Haku..." Naruto growled. "Run..." One word was enough for Haku to feel the killing intent coming from Naruto. He took a step back form Naruto, and turned away, preparing to run away. Naruto saw him, and just smirked. "Go on... run..." Naruto licked his lips.

Haku felt something stab him in his heart. It was like something was draining his life force, as if that someone fed on his fear. And he did fear right now. Naruto was a monster. He was only joking when he said it before, he thought people were bluffing. No way Naruto could kill, he was too soft. And now... Fuck!

The poor heart in his chest was beating too fast for it to be normal, his breathing was too irregular to be normal, he was sweating too much to be normal and he was thinking too much for someone who wanted to run away.

He ran. He ran through the door, never looking back.

If he did, he's see blonde blur ran after him. He'd see the blonde blur holding a knife. He'd see that same blonde blur raising its hand and he'd see the knife making contact with his body.

Haku gasped as he felt cold steel ripping his shirt. Even if it was warm outside, and his body was so hot, he was bathing in his sweat... that cold steel did nothing to relax him. It hadn't felt good. It was terrifying. He tripped and fell. He brought his hands to protect his face before he crashed to the floor.

"Haku..." Naruto caught up with him. That sharp steel blade still shining in the moonlight. "You know... I never thought I'd say this. But... Thank you..." He whispered his last words to the lying brunet before stabbing the knife into his back. Haku let out painful cry as his shirt became tainted with crimson. Naruto watched as the small amounts of blood collected around the wound.

He watched... and watched. He felt the lust for blood grow even more. He sniffed the air. A familiar scent. Sasuke. The beautiful scent. And something else... Neji. Sasuke and Neji. Haku said Neji wanted his revenge. That meant Neji was going to touch Sasuke. _His_ Sasuke. He couldn't allow that. He needed to stop it.

He looked around himself, trying to figure out form which corridor the scent was coming form. He decided it was the left one, the one that led to the outdoors. He ran down the hall.

**XXX**

Sasuke was running away form that fucking idiot and his legs started to hurt. He leaned against one of the walls and sighed. He was willing to give his heart to him, and the idiot made fun of him, made him feel like a child once again. Sasuke was more hurt that anything. His eyes were teary but he refused to admit he was crying... he wasn't crying and surely not because of that idiot.

A hand wrapped itself around his waist.

"What do we have here...?" The familiar voice said to his ear. Sasuke tensed in the man's arms, and the only thought that ran through his mind was 'Fuck.' He had not expected to run into him. He was the last person on his mind. Sasuke felt man's tongue lick his ear. "Ne... Sasuke-kun... why are you crying?"

"Let me go!" Sasuke tried to escape Orochimaru's grasp but he was too tired form crying, it drained all his strength. "Lemme go..." He whispered and started sobbing again. Orochimaru smirked and pulled some robe from his jail cloth. He tied Sasuke up and let his slid down to the floor, leaning on the wall.

"Orochimaru-sama. Look what we found." The pale silver-haired man said, dragging Neji with him. He was struggling and shouting something. Sasuke didn't hear... he didn't care. All he cared about right now was to forget his heartache.

"Ah, Kimimaro..." Orochimaru acknowledged the man, and he looked happy. Sasuke snorted, as if he'd ever wanted to please someone like the snake. He couldn't believe Naruto worked for him. His thoughts still returned to that blonde moron, even when he tried not to think about him.

"He had this with him." Kimimaro held out his hand, there was a syringe filled with some green fluid.

"How...?" Orochimaru asked a simple question. He knew what that was. He knew what it was for.

"Not telling..." Neji smirked at Orochimaru. There was something so disgusting in that smirk, Sasuke noted. He looked as if he didn't care if they did something to him.

"You sure about that?" Another man came and punched in his stomach. Neji coughed but shook his head no.

"Boys boys..." Orochimaru chuckled and then continued in dead serious voice, "Make him talk."


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Ciaossu~ my friends... LOL, sorry _ kinda still hyper from the yesterday's Eurovision XD**

*****_**Miss Kiss Kiss Bang**_**~* Khm... yeah... *cough cough* This is the continuation. It's kinda sick, and ah, wellz, Orochimaru is a bad bad man *shakes head in disagreement***

**XXX**

**PREVIOUSLY:**

_Naruto and Sasuke fight, Haku attacks Naruto, Naruto stabs him. Before that Haku tells him what Neji wants. Neji wants to attack Sasuke but Orochimaru stops him, and he ends up being 'interrogated' when Orochimaru sees Neji has mysterious syringe with green fluid. _

**XXX**

A punch landed directly in his hut, he coughed blood. His hair was messy and it covered most of his face, hiding his pale eyes, which were shut tightly. Neji refused to open his eyes, he refused to betray his Haku. He'd like to think Haku meant nothing, but Haku was that kind of guy... he kind of grew close to him. If he told now... Orochimaru would definitely punish, and maybe even killed him. He didn't want that to happen.

It was selfish and egoistical, but he liked to think he meant something to Haku. He wanted Haku for himself. They were supposed to run away together after tonight.

Orochimaru seemed to sense Neji's will falling, and he stopped his beating.

"Now... just tell me where did you get that, and I'll let you go..." he said, trying to sound gentle and trustworthy, but the anger in his golden eyes told Neji he wasn't all that good, he wouldn't be getting away.

Orochimaru sighed, "You still won't talk..." He shook his head, "Tsk tsk tsk... don't play that game with me brat!" Orochimaru hissed, his snakelike appearance scared the shit out of most of his opponents, but not Neji. He wanted to know why, what was that made him appear so strong after all the beating he just received.

"Orochimaru-sama!" The two men ran into the corridor where the raven-haired man 'interrogated' his so called mates.

"_What_?!" Orochimaru snapped at them.

"We are sorry Orochimaru-sama, but our storehouse was robbed. We lost the _stuff_..." They said in scared voice, Orochimaru could be scary when angry, and those two didn't want an angry Orochimaru.

Orochimaru rubbed his temples and looked back at Neji. "I won't even bother asking if you had anything to do with that, so you better tell me where is the rest of _it_." He really tried to control himself, it would do no good if the boy was too beaten up to say where was it.

"Fuck you!" Neji coughed blood, and Orochimaru raised an eyebrow.

"You have guts kid, almost like my dear Haku." Neji tensed at the mention of Haku's name. Unfortunately, Orochimaru saw it and then everything clicked in his mind. "It was him, wasn't it?" He asked, his voice getting more and more distant. "He gave it to you." Neji said nothing. _"Why would he do that, he knew what the __**stuff**__ could do..." _Orochimaru said to himself. It didn't make any sense.

Sasuke watched the scene with teary eyes, he was scared. First of Neji, and now of Orochimaru. What did he get himself into? He wasn't ready to be here. For the first time since he got here, he regretted being the cocky bastard he was. He was such a spoiled child. He had everything outside, what did he knew of real world.

This was the real world, the world he though he knew. The drugs, the fights, the criminal... everything was too big for him, he was just a kid. He didn't want to be here. Sasuke started sobbing, he felt so small, so weak, so... he hated himself for being so weak, he absolutely hated it! How could he think, even for a second, that Naruto would quit his job with Orochimaru and be with him if he was so weak. He wanted to protect him, he wanted to be strong so he wouldn't be a burden to Naruto... but now.

He let out one of louder sobs. He was pathetic... Naruto had every right to push him away. People used to like him, used to throw themselves at his feet, and Naruto's rejection hurt, but when he thought about it, it made perfect sense. Here... it was either kill or be killed. And Sasuke realised he couldn't kill.

Kimimaro watched Sasuke, that was his assignment. He never knew why his boss was interested in that boy, because honestly, right now – he was a sobbing mess. A weak pathetic sobbing mess nobody wanted to deal with. He smirked, that kid thought he could take his boss's favourite toy away. 'Well, guess again.'

Orochimaru was too involved into beating the shit out of Neji to notice that his victim was losing consciousness. "Oh, fuck..." He muttered to himself. He grabbed his shit and yanked his head up, to look straight into his eyes. "Tell. Me. Where. You. Got. _It_." Neji shook his head. 'This is waste of my time.' Orochimaru thought. "Look boy... I know you got it form Haku." Neji tensed but still said nothing. "And I know you two were... shall we say – friendly." Neji had to nod his head. "See, that wasn't all that difficult. And I know you had a crush on my Sasuke boy here." Orochimaru motioned his head to the corner where Sasuke was lying. "And you know I don't like people messing with my property."

"Uchiha isn't your property you fucking bastard!" Neji hissed though his bloody mouth, and cut lips. "If my memory serves me well, and it does, he refused your offer so now, he's your as much as he's mine and that means – you don't own him." With his last words he had another coughing fit. Blood came out and got on Orochimaru's shirt.

"Aw, man..." Orochimaru sighed, he dirtied himself again. "Hn, maybe you are right." He hissed in snakelike tongue. "But, that means I still have a chance of making him mine, seeing as you won't live to see another day." He chuckled.

"You know what... I'm glad." Neji said. He didn't see the point in living without Haku. Somehow he knew something had happened, and he wouldn't be seeing him again. It was his 6th sense in a way.

"Aren't you sad because you didn't get to _fuck_ that tight Uchiha arse?" Orochimaru asked dramatically.

"Hn. That wasn't my fate." Neji smirked. He could die now, and he wouldn't regret not fucking Sasuke. He realised as Orochimaru beat the shit out of him. His only regret would be that he didn't tell Haku his true feelings. If only he was smarter...

"Get rid of this." Orochimaru let go of Neji's body, and he fell limply to the floor.

"Yes, Orochimaru-sama." His men came and picked up Neji's body. They put his hand's around their necks and carried him away.

"Now... what shall we do with this?" Orochimaru asked nobody in particular as he played with the syringe. He looked around the room and his eyes fell on Sasuke's form. "Ne, Sasuke... it would be unfair if this goes to waste, after all, it quite expensive..." Orochimaru enjoyed Sasuke's fear that flashed through his eyes. "Seeing as our dear Neji wanted to use this on you, don't you think it would be only fair I do as he wished... seeing he's not with us anymore." Orochimaru walked closer to Sasuke and motioned to Kimimaro to pick him up and bring him closer. "Let's consider it as his dying wish... shall we?" Orochimaru smiled the most creepiest smile Sasuke had ever seen. He didn't know what was more disgusting – the fact he was about to be touched by this filthy paedophile or the fact that he didn't care.

He gasped when Kimimaro yanked him up. Feeling his shaky legs wouldn't support him, he tried to ignore the disgust as he fell onto something warm, and he immediately knew what it was. He fell directly to Orochimaru's crotch.

"Ne, Sasuke-kun... if you wanted it so badly, you should've said so." Orochimaru patted his head and Sasuke closed his eyes. "Kimimaro..." Orochimaru dragged out his name, "Would you be kind enough to leave us alone..." Kimimaro nodded his head, knowing what his boss wanted, "Oh, and take them—" he pointed all the men in to corridor, "—with you."

Kimimaro left them alone and the men followed. Orochimaru smirked as he realised he was finally alone with his cute Uchiha love. He was already _happy_ Sasuke was lying with his face pushed against his member, he never needed to work hard to get it up.

Sasuke felt the scent of Orochimaru's erection pressed against his face and tried not to throw up. He felt so filthy. He hated himself. He wanted Naruto. He needed Naruto, he needed him to save him. He sobbed... Naruto... if only he didn't run away. It was okay, Naruto was his friend, and now... he screw it up. He was so stupid. A real fucking idiot.

Orochimaru's grasp on Sasuke's head tightened and Sasuke felt himself being rubbed against growing hardness.

"Oh, I've wanted this since the first time I saw you. Don't you know what you do to the old man like myself? You're so strong, so young... it brings me a great pleasure to watch you break down in a sobbing mess." Orochimaru chuckled.

He yanked Sasuke up by his hair, and Sasuke moaned in pain. It hurt to be pulled by his hair. Orochimaru wrapped his hands around Sasuke's form and picked him up, leaving for one of his own rooms, somewhere more private.

**XXX**

Naruto ran, he needed to find Sasuke. Sasuke, where was he? That stupid Neji better not be doing something to his Sasuke. Naruto hated the fact this was his fault. Everything was his fault, everything wrong that ever happened was his fault. Orochimaru knew it, he knew why he was here. He knew the real reason behind Naruto's wish for fighting. It was the only thing that still reminded him of Kyuubi.

He stopped and shook his head – no, he wasn't going to think about Kyuubi right now. He couldn't. Sasuke was more important. He was still alive.

Naruto prepared to run into one of the hallways when he heard faint sounds of someone talking. He stepped closer to the wall and eavesdropped the conversation.

"So you think Orochimaru-sama will allow that Uchiha kid to ever be free again?" One of the man asked, Naruto thought he voice was familiar but he couldn't quite remember where he head him before.

"Nah, when he's finished with his the kid'll want only him and nobody else." The other man said.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. Just like out little Haku..." The men laughed and Naruto felt anger rush through him. "But, I feel sorry for him now."

"Why is that?" The other asked, and Naruto heard one of them trying to unlock the door with keys.

"I think Hyuuga loved him, and that's why Orochimaru beat the shit out of him." Naruto gasped. 'Orochimaru and Neji?' He though in disbelief. "That's probably why he didn't want to tell where he got Midori. **(**1**)**" 'Midori?' Naruto's eyes widened. 'Was Neji trying to use Midori on Sasuke?' He hoped not.

"Yeah, probably... but it doesn't matter anymore. He'll be dead by the morning..." The two voices became quieter and Naruto guessed they entered the room.

'So, Neji's dead...' Naruto though about it. It wasn't as if he hated the guy or anything. He was okay... but when he heard from Haku that he wanted to hurt Sasuke, his feelings changed and now, he was kinda glad he was hurt and he suffered because if Orochimaru didn't do it – he would. Nobody messed with Naruto's precious people and got away unharmed.

Naruto started to run in the same direction those two men came from, hoping that this was where Sasuke was. His eyes were burning red and he felt that animal lust for blood ran through his veins again. He ran with only one though in his mind – bring Sasuke back.

**XXX**

Orochimaru pushed Sasuke in on of his rooms and closed the door behind him. He smirked. He was finally going to get it. Uchiha's body... So delicious.

Sasuke moaned as he was thrown on the cold floor, He sighed angrily. The anger was filling his veins, he was mad. He was mad because he realised that if Neji went to him, Haku must had gone to Naruto. Was Naruto with Haku right now? He was jealous... so fucking jealous. He had no right to take Naruto.

Orochimaru switched some almost unnoticeably light on and went to the couch. He sit and leaned his back against the surface.

"Ah, Sasuke-kun." He said, his voice filled with lust, "We're finally here. Do you know what will happen?" He asked. He took Sasuke's silence and the pathetic glare as 'yes, he knew it well'. "Are you happy to be here?" He asked. Sasuke still said nothing.

"Why do I make this kind of impression on people? Why don't you want to talk to me, huh? I mean... I like you Sasuke-kun..." Orochimaru husked and rubbed his crotch. "I like you very much." He continued rubbing himself.

'Too bad, because I don't like you back.' Sasuke thought, and hoped all of this would end soon.

"Now... where did I put my Midori...?" Orochimaru got up and checked his pockets. He found what he was looking for and placed the green syringe on the table. He walked over to Sasuke and picked him up, Sasuke protested but the only thing he actually did was muffled cries.

"Relax Sasuke-kun, I won't hurt you..." Orochimaru purred against his ear. He seated him on the couch and took his right hand. He put a rubber band on it and waited until the vein was popping out. He smirked and took a needle, he placed it on the syringe and smirked. "You'll love it. You're gonna enjoy being my little bitch, don't worry."

Orochimaru brushed Sasuke's skin with a cotton coated in alcohol and pushed the needle until it pierced Sasuke's skin. Sasuke felt the cold metal piercing his thin skin and going to his vein. Orochimaru pushed the liquid into his bloodstream and Sasuke moaned at the sudden warmth that this little shit brought.

"It feels good, doesn't it?" Orochimaru smirked as Sasuke calmed down. "It's gonna feel a lot better."

Sasuke cursed inwardly. It did feel good, it felt fucking amazing. He was feeling so good. _So good._

Orochimaru placed the used syringe to the table and moved to remove his clothes. He unbuttoned his shirt and was about to take it off when he heard knocking on the door. "Fuck..." He rolled his eyes. He looked at Sasuke, and saw him lying with his face buried into the couch seat. "I'll be right back." He said to him, knowing he couldn't understand what he was saying.

He opened the door and before he could look up to see who dared to interrupt him, somebody hit him in the jaw. He stumbled and almost fell back, he hadn't expected that to happen.

"_Where is he_?" A voice roared. Orochimaru smirked when he face the two smouldering red eyes.

"Who?" He played dumb.

"Sasuke... _where is he_?" Naruto roared again. He tried to push past Orochimaru but the man held his hand on the doorway, effectively blocking Naruto's view of the room.

"Naruto, I though you said you don't want to have anything with me." Orochimaru said sweetly.

"You fucking bastard." Naruto grabbed the front of Orochimaru's shirt. "I will fucking kill you if you hurt him." He threatened.

"Oh? I though you don't care." Orochimaru mocked. "Sasuke doesn't want you anymore."

"Bullshit!" Naruto pushed him back and finally entered the room. What he saw, made him sad. "Sasuke..." He whispered.

"See, he doesn't want you." Orochimaru said.

Sasuke was lying on the couch. He had his eyes closed but Naruto could easily see his blush. He was obviously turned on, as he rubbed his legs together, trying to apply more pressure to his groin. He was moaning and throwing his head from side to side.

"What did you do to him?" Naruto whispered in disbelief. Sasuke really didn't want him, he wanted Orochimaru. He failed. He fucking failed. Haku said he would, Haku said he'd destroy the person who still cared for him. He said it would happen.

"Nothing... isn't that right, _Sasuke-kun_?" The way Orochimaru said his name, made Naruto want to puke.

"Yeah..." Sasuke moaned, and arched his back. His eyes looked at Orochimaru and the young blond that was standing next to him. 'Naruto...' He though, he should felt embarrassed to be like this in front of Naruto, but he cared less. Somewhere deep inside him he knew this would break Naruto's heart, but he also broke Sasuke's, so it was payback. Sasuke couldn't control his movements, and he licked his lips and rubbed his crotch more feverously. "Yes..." He moaned again.

"Sasuke..." Naruto said again.

"Naruto-kun, I must ask you to leave..." Orochimaru said matter-of-factly.

"No. NO! You fucking bastard! I'm not leaving him with you! You sick jerk!" Naruto yelled, feeling hurt, Sasuke didn't want him.

"_Naruto_..." Orochimaru hissed. "This is my last warning." He said.

Naruto looked at him, slowly raising his head. "You really think that could scare me?" He asked, his voice dangerously low. "You really think I will let you fuck him?" He brought his hand to Orochimaru's chest. "You really think I'm just gonna walk away after I've seen him like this?" He clutched Orochimaru's shirt. "I think not." He picked his up, using only his one hand.

Orochimaru's eyes widened. He was surprised Naruto reacted like this. "He'll hate you if you kill me now, just like _Kyuubi_." Orochimaru used the only thing he knew that worked against an angry Naruto. "He'll hate you after he sees you're a monster." Orochimaru continued. "And I think you don't want him to hate you more as it is." Orochimaru said, smirking.

Naruto growled and pushed Orochimaru against the wall. "You think I fucking care?!" He roared and slammed him again, more forcefully this time. Orochimaru groaned. Naruto liked the sound of his cries.

"I want to hurt you." Naruto said, "I want to hurt you so fucking much. I want to tear you apart, piece by piece so you can enjoy your slow death." Naruto looked crazy. His eyes were burning with desire to actually do everything he said. "I will kill you." The small tongue escaped between Naruto's pink lips and traced the trail of sweat that slide down Orochimaru's neck.

"Your fear tastes so delicious." Naruto husked against Orochimaru's neck. "I wonder how your blood tastes like." Naruto put his hand to snake's neck and used it to hold the man against the wall.

"_S-stop_!" Orochimaru said, he couldn't breathe. He tried to kick his legs but Naruto somehow hew what he planned to do and captured them between his own.

"What is it? Are you _that_ scared? Just admit it, you'll feel better." Naruto said in the same crazy voice.

"_S-stop it now_!" Orochimaru hissed. He was slowly turning purple.

"No." Naruto said and smirked.

"_Now_!" The small trail of blood began dripping from Orochimaru's nose. It only made Naruto grasp tighter and smile more sinister. Orochimaru coughed. He really couldn't breathe. He needed air. _Now_!

"Agh!" A moan of pleasure was heard behind Naruto's back. Sasuke was rubbing himself faster, faster. Faster!

"See, he likes me hurting you." Naruto said, knowing that his words got to Orochimaru's brain with a lack of oxygen.

"No..." The man cried, "_No_..:"

"_Agh_!" Sasuke arched into his hand, he was fisting his erection, looking as if he was oblivious to the two men.

"Hm... do you like it?" Naruto asked, and Orochimaru nodded his head. "I'm glad, because..." Naruto stopped there and leaned closer to Orochimaru's ear, "...This will be the last thing you'll see in this life." With that Naruto yanked Orochimaru into the wall. Intentionally hitting his head many times against the hard surface, causing him to lose consciousness.

As Orochimaru fell to the floor, Naruto stretched his arms and cracked his knuckles. It felt good to be bad.

"Aghhh!" Sasuke arched into his hand one last time before he squirted his seed into the thin air. The last thing he saw before everything went back was Naruto coming closer to him, having a sinister expression on his face. He closed his eyes and let the darkness consume him.

**XXX**

When Tsunade went to bed that evening, she didn't expect to be woken up by a distraught night's guard on the phone telling her she better came to the jail quickly, because they just had a mass slaughter. Of course, when she got there in a new record of 20 minutes, she hadn't expected the person involved in the mass slaughter, that wasn't really a mass slaughter just the guard's overreaction, was her Naruto.

It surprised her to say the least.

The even crazier thing she certainly wasn't expected was the Midori case to be solved.

It would be almost perfect if it wasn't for Naruto being hurt, and unconscious on her sickbay's bed.

She sighed as she looked over the information written on her chart.

"Naruto... Naruto... what did you do this time?" She asked no one in particular.

She moved to the next bad, where an unconscious Uchiha lied. "I bet your father is gonna hate himself when he realises what had happened..." She said in the same quiet tone.

She walked to the last bad, where a brunette man lied. She looked at the information on the chart and sighed. It was really weird how he managed to survive _that_.

**XXX**

**1 – midori = green = the green stuff form the last chapter, and most of this one XD**

**XXX**

**So, what do you think? I'm curious to see who do you think the third man is... I mean, from my point of view it could be only three people. Haku (I never said he died), Neji (he has time until the morning), and Orochimaru (he just lost his consciousness) – so who do you think he is?**

**I mean, I already know who he is... I'm just curious to see what you guys think.**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Yay~ this came out pretty fast, don't you think? And it's longer than the last chapter! I'm not totally satisfied, and there is a chance I rewrite this chapter, but not now ^^**

**XXX**

The few days had passed before Naruto regained his consciousness. When he opened his eyes, he noted he was lying on a soft surface. A bed, seemingly. He groaned as he tried to stretch and failed because his hands were too heavy and both were connected to the two bags with colourless fluid on the high metal staffs.

He opened his eyes and saw white ceiling. He was in a jail's sickbay.

'Oh, great.' He moaned again and tried to move his legs. He had the same problem like with his arms. It appeared as if they just lied there, motionless.

"I'm glad to see you up." He closed his eyes, and tried to ignore the feeling of guilt as the busty blonde woman approached his bad. "I was worried." She said in a whisper.

Naruto kept his mouth shut because he didn't know what to say. What he did was unforgivable.

"Naruto... please say something..." Tsunade tried again. She saw how much he was suffering.

"What do you want me to say?" Naruto asked, his voice was raspy.

"Anything. How are you feeling?" Tsunade put he hand on his forehead, checking his temperature. "You had high temperature, it wouldn't go down for the two days." She sat on a chair.

"I'm sorry I made you worry." Naruto apologised. It was hard for him, because he made Tsunade worry again when he promised he'd watch after himself. He broke that promise. It seemed as if he was only good in breaking his promises, and not in keeping them.

"I suppose you want to know what happened to Sasuke." She said, and smiled when Naruto tensed.

"Is he okay?" Naruto asked in a small voice. He looked so scared.

"Yeah, he was held here because someone used '_Midori'_ on him." Tsunade said. "You wouldn't know who this someone is, would you?" She asked slowly.

"Tsunade... is he okay now?" He ignored her not so subtle more statement than a question.

"He's fine, but I ordered him to stay in bed for another week. Midori had a strong effect on him, especially since he never used drugs before." She said, and Naruto found himself nodding his head.

"Yeah, he's too innocent to be here." He said, hating the fact he was here and he did nothing. He hated himself because he didn't protect him. He hated himself even more because he couldn't remember what happened after Haku had attacked him.

"I agree. But there is nothing I can do." She said, understanding Naruto's concern about Sasuke. "Can you tell me what happened?"

"I don't know..." He whispered. "I can't remember." He said even more inaudibly.

"I see." Tsunade sighed. 'This is going to be hard.' She thought to herself.

"When can I leave?" He asked.

"Whenever you want to. I have no reason to hold you here." Tsunade said, and got up. She placed a hand on his shoulder and gave it a firm squeeze. "Jiraiya was here, you should see him when you leave." She suggested.

"Yeah. I guess..." His voice trailed off as he lost consciousness. Tsunade smiled when she saw Naruto fell asleep. 'Sleep, Naruto.' She turned away form the cute sight and continued to do whatever she was doing before Naruto had woken up.

**XXX**

Even after a few days, Sasuke couldn't forget the feeling of that thing inside his blood. He was still feeling as a weakling and he hated himself for it. The fact that Naruto was okay made him feel a little bit better, although he still hated himself.

He thought about what had happened, and he still didn't have the clue on what to think of the whole deal.

He knew he was sacred, he knew Naruto was probably mad at him and he knew he shouldn't expect Naruto to ever speak to him again. He understood. It hurt but he understood.

He had lost Naruto to his own stupidity, and it took only almost being raped and violated to realise that he wasn't in his perfect little world anymore, but instead, in the reality. He sighed and closed his eyes, sliding down the tree. He wanted to disappear, he thought he could do it, but now – he was proved wrong. He was indeed a spoiled brat.

"Sasuke..." His friend said, "You didn't come to therapy today." He said, and sat down next to Sasuke.

"I know." Sasuke responded. "I don't see the point in going anymore, I've lost something, someone, the only person I ever cared about beside my family." Sasuke said defeated, "Heck, not even they meant much to me." He snorted at his rudeness. It wasn't fun anymore.

"You're growing up, you're still a kid, you have time to find that person again." Shikamaru said.

"I don't know... I just think I really lost him this time." Sasuke whispered.

"Nah, don't be so troublesome. Naruto can't be driven away that easily." Shika chuckled.

"H-how?" He asked, surprised his secret was known.

"How did I know you're speaking about Naruto you ask?" When Sasuke nodded his head, Shika continued. "A little birdie told me."

"Hn." Sasuke glared at the pineapple-haired man.

"Che... you two should talk." Shikamaru advised.

"He hates me." Sasuke whispered.

"Look Uchiha, I don't particularly like you, but if Naruto can like you then at least I can try and tolerate you. So, stop being a spoiled brat and do something yourself, because not everything can be given to you on a silver platter. That's not how real life works." Shika lied down and placed his arms behind his head.

"Thanks..." Sasuke murmured and left to find Naruto. Shika smirked and looked up at the sky. The clouds were beautiful today.

**XXX**

After Naruto was released from the sickbay, Tsunade wanted to talk to him. It was the procedure, and she as the jail's director had to follow the rules. They were talking about that evening and they came to the part where Haku was stabbed. Naruto said he didn't remember what had happened, but both Tsunade and he knew he had something to do with that.

"Neji will be okay. He needs to rest though." Tsunade said, "But Haku..."

"He's dead..." Naruto mumbled to himself. He was sad, Haku was his friend. His second best friend in this place, after Gaara. It hurt to lose him.

"Yeah... could you at least try to remember what happened?" Tsunade asked for the nth time.

"I suppose, when I think about it, you old hag..." Naruto glared at her, "He could've just slip and stab himself. Don't you think so?" Naruto asked hopefully.

"So, you want me to believe he slipped and fell, stabbing himself with the knife in the process?" She asked. Naruto nodded his head, apparently not finding anything wrong with that idea. Tsunade raised her eyebrow. Naruto looked at her, and she looked back. Naruto didn't break the connection.

"Ah, fine... I won't say I'm happy he's gone... but, I'm glad it was him and not you." She said, feeling a bit guilty for lying to the higher ups, but Naruto was more important to her than those wrinkled old men.

"Thanks Baa-chan."

"Ah, Naruto. How many times do I ask myself what did we do wrong and you ended up in here?" She said more to herself that to him. "I mean, we don't know what happened to Haku, nor Neji, and let's not talk about Orochimaru... but... I suppose things should be better from now on." She smiled, she still had some hope.

"Yeah, I guess." He hung his head, "I just don't know how you can still hope."

"Because I saw my sunshine coming out again."

**XXX**

Naruto was walking down the corridor, back to his cell, from the meeting with the blonde director. He sighed. He didn't have time to think about stuff, all that had happened, about Sasuke. He knew he acted like a jerk to him. It wouldn't be a surprise if Sasuke never wanted to talk to him again.

He entered his cell and stopped when he saw the one person he though he wouldn't see for a long time, if ever.

"Sasuke...?" His voice was low, he was scared of what he could say.

"Naruto." Sasuke said, and immediately lowered his head. He couldn't look into those beautiful blue eyes. The rejection still hurt. "I wanted to talk to you." Sasuke admitted.

"Yeah. We need to talk." Naruto sat on his bed, and motioned for Sasuke to do the same. Sasuke sat down silently, still not looking at Naruto.

What they felt right now wasn't possible to describe with words. They were confused, happy, sad, scared... frustrated. All those emotions in one powerful emotion.

Naruto felt like an idiot. Sasuke was there and he didn't know what to say. He wanted to apologise. He really wanted to apologise and beg him for forgiveness. It was his fault he was hurt.

"I'm sorry... I'm so sorry." Naruto was the one who broke the silence. Sasuke looked at him, and what bugged Naruto was the fact he couldn't read what he was feeling. Was he going to be hit? Yelled at?

"What for?" Sasuke spoke.

"You're too innocent to be hurt. It's all my fault. I'm so sorry." Naruto said, trying to convince Sasuke not to leave if it came to that.

"It's okay Naruto. I understand. You don't have to apologise." Sasuke said, confused why was Naruto apologising when it was clearly he who made a mistake. Naruto looked into Sasuke's eyes.

"Naruto... I can't forgive you..." Naruto felt his heart clench. "...because you did nothing wrong. It was me... I was too weak. I'm sorry for being a burden. I understand if you don't want to see me again, I just thought I should apologise." Sasuke finished the longest sentence he ever said.

"Ne, Sasuke. You weren't weak. You were what kept me strong."

"Naruto... don't do that to me. Please... you said it yourself. We can't be." Sasuke said, remembering their conversation.

"I was wrong. I realised that when Haku said Neji wanted to hurt you. And then Orochimaru hurt you too. I was devastated. I hurt because you were hurt." Naruto said.

"What..." 'He saw me?' Sasuke felt disgust crept his way to his heart, disgust and embarrassment.

"I decided I want to protect you. You are my precious friend." Naruto came closer and put his arms around Sasuke. "I'm sorry you had to see me being a monster." Sasuke couldn't believe that. It was too good to be true. He just hugged back, clenching Naruto's shirt and wanting to never let go.

"Naruto... I want to be friends with you." Sasuke whispered into Naruto's chest. He felt Naruto's arms around him tighten. "You're the only one who cares for me... Thank you."

**XXX**

Naruto and Sasuke were sitting on the grass. Enjoying the breeze that was occasionally blowing. Both seemed to be in the deep thoughts. Orochimaru didn't try to contact neither Naruto not Sasuke. It made them relax.

"Naruto?" Sasuke asked.

"Hm?" Naruto responded lazily.

"Do you love someone?" Sasuke asked, Naruto tensed next to him.

"Why do you ask?" Naruto asked, feeling a little edgy. Why was Sasuke asking that?

"I just... I don't know... I... I was looking at others, everyone loves someone. We talked about this today in therapy." Sasuke explained, blaming the therapy for that question when the real reason he was asking this was because he wanted to know what Naruto thought about him.

"Yeah... I did—_still do_—love someone." Naruto said after some time of thinking.

"Is she waiting for you?" Sasuke asked, he bit his lip. 'So he has someone already waiting for him? No wonder he didn't want anything to happen between us.' Sasuke controlled his childish urges and listened to what Naruto had to say.

"No... _She_ is dead." Naruto said, he was cold. Almost dead.

"Oh..." Sasuke didn't know what to say. This brought up a new set of questions.

"Because of me. I couldn't pay me debt to Pain." Naruto said angrily. He hissed the words through his clenched teeth.

"Pein?" Sasuke asked.

"Orochimaru's right hand in the outside world." Naruto said.

"Hn." Sasuke nodded his head, waiting for Naruto to continue speaking.

"Getting involved with Orochimaru never brought me any good. It cost me my life. That's the real truth why I'm here." Naruto said. Sasuke felt the urge to hug him, and show him he wasn't alone. "I hate Orochimaru. He almost took you too." Naruto whispered.

'Does he care that much?' Sasuke asked himself. "He didn't. You still have me."

"Good. Now stoop brooding and come here." Naruto grinned and effectively pulled Sasuke out of depressing thoughts.

"Whoah." Sasuke squealed like a girl in surprise when he landed on top of Naruto. He looked down at the grinning moron of a blonde and smiled as well.

"Sasuke...?" Naruto called his name, and Sasuke looked down at him, asking him what was wrong. Naruto cupped his face and brought it to rest on his chest, before whispering. "I want you to be free."

"C'mon we'll be free together." Sasuke smiled, he was in a good mood. He tried to get up, but Naruto's grip was a little to strong than he though it would be.

"Just..." Naruto tightened his arms around Sasuke and Sasuke stayed confused. "Promise me you'll be good." Naruto asked.

"I promise." Sasuke said. Why did it mean so much to Naruto? What was wrong?

**XXX**

Naruto and Sasuke's hanging out became the regular thing. It wasn't unusual to see Sasuke in Naruto's cell sitting at the table and reading some book while Naruto slept, or Naruto in Sasuke bed, while Sasuke wrote. They were always together. They became inseparateable.

"Sasuke... hand me the book from my bag." Naruto called from his position on the bed. Sasuke rolled his eyes at Naruto's laziness. He was worse than Shikamaru. He grunted the replay and crouched next to Naruto's bag. He began digging through his stuff, searching for the book when he found a picture of a redhead.

"Naruto?" Sasuke called.

"Yes...?" Naruto responded.

"Who's this?" Sasuke asked. He sat next to Naruto on the bed and showed him the picture. Naruto's eyes widened.

"That's... Kyuubi..." Naruto said, his voice breaking.

"Kyuubi..." Sasuke repeated the name. By the reaction he could only guess he was someone important in Naruto's life. He noted the sad look in Naruto's eyes. He vaguely remembered Orochimaru talking about _Kyuubi_. Could it be the same man?

"Yeah..." Naruto licked his lips unconsciously. "He was my..." "Sasuke!" The two men turned to the door where Shika stood.

"What?" Sasuke asked annoyed.

"Tsunade said you shouldn't miss the therapy today." Shikamaru rubbed the back of his neck. "She asked me to bring you and make sure you really stay there."

"Fine..." Sasuke sighed, he learnt not to disobey Tsunade's orders. "I'll talk to you later." Sasuke said to Naruto.

"Kay." Naruto said, as he watched Sasuke and Shikamaru leave.

He felt uneasy to talk about Kyuubi. How could he know Sasuke would find that picture? It was hard because Kyuubi was part of his life that hurt, it hurt so much. It was the only part he was ashamed of. The only part that scared him. The only part he wished it had never happened. It saddened him. It made him weak.

**XXX**

Sasuke was curious. Who was Kyuubi? Naruto's lover? He asked Shika after they came to the therapy but he said it was too troublesome to get involved in that. Sasuke wanted to hurt him for being of so little help. He thought for a moment, and he realised there was someone who might know who Kyuubi was.

Sasuke came and sit down next to the certain redhead. "Sabaku."

"Uchiha." Deep voice greeted him, the owner of those piercing red eyes looked at him. "You need... what?"

"I wanted to talk to you." Sasuke said.

"About?" Gaara asked.

"Naruto." Sasuke said.

"Yes?"

"Do you know who's Kyuubi?" Sasuke asked, hoping he would finally get his answer.

"Yes." 'Oh thank god.' Sasuke thought. The relief flew though him.

"Can you tell me?" Sasuke asked hopefully.

"No." Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"Why?"

"It's not my place to tell you." Gaara simply shrugged his shoulders and got up. "Now, if you'll excuse me... I have something to do."

"Hn..." Sasuke sank into his seat. He was frustrated. Who was Kyuubi?

**XXX**

"_Naruto…!"_

_A child giggled._

"_Naruto…"_

_The small child with bright blonde hair and sun-kissed skin was running down the street. He was laughing, his eyes were filled with love and happiness. He was chased by older boy with red hair and red eyes. He was laughing too._

"_Stop, will ya?" Red head asked when he stopped running. His was breathing in pants, his heart was beating rapidly and he was exhausted._

"_No...! C'mon... Kyuu..." Naruto whined._

"_I can't... you're too fast for me Naru..." Kyuubi said._

"_Oww... man... you're no fun..." The small blond pouted._

"_Aww... you're so cute..." Kyuubi came to Naruto and dropped to his knees, he was levelled with Naruto and hugged him. Naruto laughed and hugged back._

"_I love you Kyuubi!" Naruto exclaimed happily._

"_I love you too Naru..." Kyuubi said smiling. "C'mon, we have to go home... it's dinner time." Kyuubi got up and said._

"_Okay!" Naruto caught Kyuubi's hand, "Can we have ramen?" He asked, his eyes were sparkling with excitement._

"_Whatever you wish my little Naru." Kyuubi said, patting Naruto on the head._

**XXX**

_A blonde 15-year-old teen came home from school. His hair was a mess, his clothes were dirty and his face was bruised. He opened the door to his home and was greeted by the older red head._

"_Naru, what happened?" The red head asked, he was concerned._

"_Nothing..." Naruto muttered and moved to pass the red head._

"_Not so fast." Red head said and caught Naruto's arm. "Tell me what happened."_

"_It doesn't matter Kyuubi." Naruto tried to yank his arm from firm grip, "Let go." He said angrily. Kyuubi let go of his arm and Naruto stormed to his room upstairs. He slammed the door shut and moments later the silence was replaced by blasting of loud metal music._

"_What's wrong... why won't you talk to me?" Kyuubi asked silently, still confused._

**XXX**

_A young blonde man was sitting on the porch and looking at passing cars. He sighed. The soft spring breeze carried the sweet scent of the flowers through the air._

_His thinking was cut off as the red head sat down next to him._

"_You okay?" He asked._

"_Kyuu, what do you want?" The blond asked accusingly._

"_I'm just worried." Kyuubi said. "You began hanging with the wrong people, Naru..."_

"_You don't see me telling you who your friends should be. They're fine. They accept me who I am, and I feel good with them." Naruto said._

"_I'm saying you should stop hanging out with them, I'm just saying you should watch what you're doing."_

"_I'm careful Kyuu..." Naruto said softly._

"_Just be careful..." Kyuubi repeated, his voice was begging for something he could never get._

"_I've never been caught." Naruto admitted._

"_I know... Just... don't ruin your life because of me."_

"_It's not your choice." Naruto sighed and turned to face the red head. Kyuubi hugged him tightly and Naruto hugged back. He stroked Kyuubi's hair and smiled._

**XXX**

"_Get him!" Someone yelled. Probably the police officer that was chasing him._

'_Damn!' The blond thought. 'Damn... not now...' He panicked. There was no way to go from here. He was trapped. "Fuck!" He muttered under his breath._

_He tried to run away by hiding in the small alley but no suck luck._

_They found him._

_The two men were searching in the alley, their lights were tracing the old junk and they finally found him. He was crouching under the dark dirty blanket. They walked to him, moving slowly._

"_Hey, you have nowhere to run now." One police officer said._

_The blond's eyes got teary but not because he was scared or felt sorry for himself, he was sorry because he didn't do his job right. He got caught. He failed. He was worthless. He couldn't save Kyuubi._

"_You're under arrest." The other officer said._

_Naruto came with them without struggle. Only thing he could think of was; 'I'm sorry Kyuubi... I'm so sorry...'_

**XXX**

"I'm sorry... I'm sorry... I'm sorry..." Naruto was shifting in bed, his nightmare was haunting him. He wanted to wake up but he couldn't. He was crying, tears were running down his cheeks, wetting his pillow. "I'm so sorry..." He whimpered again, asking forgiveness a person who wasn't there.

Gaara watched Naruto from his own bed. There was nothing he could do, not now... He couldn't help him. The past couldn't be forgotten. He sighed and covered his ears with his hands. He wouldn't wake him now, he couldn't risk him waking and being broken.

"I'm sorry Naruto..." Gaara whispered, more to himself than to Naruto, and turned his back to crying blonde and tried to ignore his sobs.

**XXX**

Sasuke was lying awake in his own bed. His mind seemed to think only about Naruto and how sad he looked today. Sasuke wanted to help him. For the first time in his life, he cared about someone other than himself.

Naruto had said he was his anchor. That he kept pulling him back to life, that he made him alive again. Sasuke understood because that was the same effect Naruto had upon Sasuke. Their friendship was something that became very dear to Sasuke. He treasured his connection to Naruto.

And then, the same unanswered question arose.

Who was Kyuubi and in what part of Naruto's life he belonged in?

**XXX**

**Um, I'll be Internetless for a while. This is my last update until I get my internet back... or I find some kind person to lend me their computer.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's note...**

So, my dear readers (if there are any left, considering I didn't update this... for a year I think), I guess this chapter is the last chapter ^^ I'll write the epilogue one day, soon I hope. Any unanswered questions will be answered in the epilogue. Well, enjoy~

* * *

Tsunade glared at the man that sat in the chair in form on her desk, she knew why he was here and she sure heard him while he said it over and over again but that didn't mean it was any easier. She sighed and shook her blonde head.

"No, I'm telling you Fugaku, I can't let him out now. Not this minute. It just doesn't work like that. You have to understand that." Tsunade's voice was calm, she hid her annoyance very well.

"No! I understand Tsunade! You just want my son to suffer!" A black-haired man roared. He was yelling at her for the last half an hour. He was pissed when he heard what happened.

"_I_ want your son to suffer?!?" Tsunade raised her voice. His eyes popped out of her head. People wouldn't believe how much self-restraint it took for her not to jump and beat the shit out of the man in front of her. "No, my dear, it's your fault he's here." She finished in a small growl.

"My fault?!?" Fugaku jumped out of his chair and slammed his fist on her desk. "Everything I ever did was for his own good! Am I right? Tell me I'm right!!" He spat the words at Tsunade.

"Fugaku, please..." She tried to calm him, this was getting out of hand.

"No! I don't believe this. I trusted you Tsunade." Fugaku turned around and sighed in annoyance. The stupid woman didn't know to do her job. "I want my boy out by Friday." He said and walked out of her office angrily.

She watched his retreating back, and sighed as soon as the man left her office. He was impossible. He was worse than a child! How could he be as good as a police officer and then so childish when it came to his own children? She'd probably never know. There was nothing else to do but to follow his orders, he had to go back.

* * *

Sasuke got back from his therapy session and just wanted to relax. All that talking was really exhausting. He knew his mistake by now, he knew. So he didn't need all those people telling him he did wrong. He knew! Why couldn't anyone understand that? He didn't belong here anymore. He didn't in the first place either.

He went to see Tsunade today as well, she told him his father came to visit, she told him what he wanted and she told him what she'd do about it. He didn't know whether he should be happy or not.

Everything that happened just served to make him understand he was nothing in the outside world. He was lucky to have a good father, and was lucky he had someone who loved him, even though they shown that in the wrong way.

"Sasuke-kun? Are you done with self-pity?" Sasuke groaned, his cellmate was not the person he wanted to look right now. Even though Sai avoided Sasuke, he still found time to talk to him. Sasuke looked at him from his position on his bed, and raised a single eyebrow.

"What do you want?" He asked, not really wanting to know, but he thought it was a polite thing to do.

"Oh... so rude." Sai came into the cell and walked over to the table and sat down. He took out his notebook and started drawing something. Sasuke watched him and shook his head, he lied on his back, placing an arm over his eyes. They stayed in silence, the only audible sounds were Sasuke's breathing and scraping of pen against the paper.

"Sai?" Sasuke asked, "Have you ever been in love?" Sai stopped his writing and Sasuke regretted his question. It was a stupid mistake.

"Sasuke-kun, why are you asking me this?" Sai asked as he turned in the chair to face Sasuke. Sasuke stayed silent, so Sai continued talking, "It is believed that _lo__ve_ is any of a number of emotions and experiences related to a sense of strong affection and attachment." Sai said in a neutral voice. "The word love can refer to a variety of different feelings, states, and attitudes, ranging from generic pleasure. For example you can say "I loved that meal" and you would mean that you enjoyed a meal prepared by someone. But also, you can say "I love my boyfriend" and you would express intense interpersonal attraction. This diversity of uses and meanings, combined with the complexity of the feelings involved, makes love unusually difficult to consistently define, even compared to other emotional states. As an abstract concept, love usually refers to a deep, ineffable feeling of tenderly caring for another person."

"Hn, I get it." Sasuke mumbled. Sai smiled.

"Then I'm glad to be of assistance to you... since you refused my feelings some time ago, one would think you're thinking of returning them now. Am I correct?" Sai asked.

"No. Now piss off." Sasuke snapped at the poor Sai who just shrugged his shoulders and continued to draw, leaving Sasuke alone with his thoughts which were about a certain blond.

Sasuke didn't know how to inform him he was leaving. The question was would he be back if he were free? Not back _back_, but back as in, visits and stuff. Would he really visit Naruto? He would, of course he would. Naruto became his friend, his closest friend, the only person he would trust. Not even those people in the outside world acted like Naruto did. And he had a feeling Naruto could feel the same.

Maybe that was why it was so hard to say it.

* * *

It was dinner time, and Sasuke sat alone on his bench in silence, his dinner lied forgotten on the table.

He was soon joined by a smiling blond, who couldn't keep his hands off of Sasuke's food. Naruto's hand came closer to Sasuke's sandwich and before he could touch it, Sasuke's own hand slapped Naruto's hand. Naruto grunted and slid in the seat next to Sasuke.

"You moody bastard, I'll eat it if you won't." Naruto said grinning, again trying to steal Sasuke's dinner. Sasuke sighed and grabbed his sandwich and pushed his plate on the other side, where Naruto couldn't reach it.

"You're such a child Naruto. Just leave it alone." Sasuke said, and Naruto immediately stopped. Sasuke thought it was weird and asked himself if he did something wrong. Maybe he shouldn't have said it.

"Che, what if I don't want to?" Naruto asked and leaned over Sasuke's lap to reach for the food. He was feeling very teasing tonight, and Sasuke was so fun to tease.

"I said just _stop it_, why won't you understand you fucking idiot?" Sasuke yelled at Naruto, who was completely taken aback by Sasuke's sudden outburst. His eyes widened and he pulled his hand back to his own lap and stayed quiet, he observed Sasuke's reaction.

When Sasuke realised he yelled at Naruto it was already too late because Naruto lost the smile and was completely serious. "Sasuke...?" Naruto asked. Sasuke looked away, it was better that way. "What's wrong?" Naruto asked in a concerned voice.

"Nothing, just drop it." Sasuke said flatly, and started poking his sandwich. Naruto looked away as well, he was staring at his own dinner. Sasuke knew Naruto wouldn't just drop it, so it surprised him when Naruto stayed quiet and said nothing for the rest of the dinner time. At one time, Sasuke even considered something was wrong with Naruto, but Naruto was always strong, and he never quitted that easily.

Naruto finished his dinner and sat up, he spoke in a strangely sympathetic voice, "Sasuke... I'm here if you want to talk." Sasuke bit his lip and nodded his head. Naruto smiled a small smile and walked away and Sasuke finally felt guilty for acting like a immature child, trying to throw a tantrum to get back to his parents.

* * *

Wednesday afternoon was just another normal afternoon, but only there were more guards on every post because of what had happened. Tsunade said it was because she didn't want to take any more risks, but only a few knew it was because of certain Uchiha's father.

The visiting hours came quickly, Naruto never expected, he was sitting in his cell, reading something when one of the guards came to get him. Naruto was at first surprised to see he had a visitor since the only people who ever visited him were Kiba and Temari, and as far he knew both were busy. So imagine his surprise when it was Kiba who wanted to see him.

"Kiba?" Naruto asked, and sat on the chair, he motioned to Kiba with his hand to sit as well. He did. Naruto noted he didn't look well, he looked tired, and exhausted.

"Hey, Naruto..." Kiba said and sat down, he waved at him in a greeting. "How have you been?" He asked, and Naruto immediately knew something else was going on. He was sure of it since Shikamaru and Gaara both talked to him, and there was no chance they didn't tell him.

"Good, you...?" Naruto asked uncertainly.

"Good, I heard you had some problems." Kiba said.

"Yeah." Naruto nodded his head. "Orochimaru tried hurting Sasuke." He said with so much bitterness in his voice, Kiba had to know this Sasuke was someone important.

"Sasuke?" Kiba inquired.

"I like him Kiba." Naruto admitted, surprising himself as well as Kiba.

"I could have told you that," Kiba said in serious voice. "You idiot, you know Orochimaru could have done something to you too?" Kiba asked.

"It doesn't matter, I just want to save Sasuke." Naruto said.

"Che..." Kiba shook his head, looking really depressed all of a sudden. "Why would you do that, he's going out anyway." Kiba tried to reason with him, not seeing Naruto's point. Why would he like the boy who would leave him in a few days anyway?

"No, he's not. He'll stay, his father locked him here." Naruto said, chuckling, defending Sasuke's stay here in his own way.

"Didn't you hear? Shikamaru told me he's going out." Kiba said slowly.

Naruto's eyes widened, he was sure there was surprised written all over his face, but he quickly pulled himself together, "Ah..." He laughed, a dry artificial laugh, something that should never be heard from Naruto's mouth. It pained Kiba to see his friend like that. "I forgot, he must have told me and I forgot. You know me... always forgetting." Naruto slapped his forehead and grinned.

Naruto should have known something was up when Sasuke yelled at him the other day. He was acting out of his character. Why wasn't he more persistent? Did he really think Sasuke would come to him and talk? Sasuke never talked to him just like that, he was always the one who would initiate their little talks. Sasuke was sneaky, he should have known. It would hurt less.

"Yeah." Kiba nodded his head. "So... Sasuke, huh?" Kiba grinned.

"Yeah. I never thought I'd say that, but yeah, that kid really is something else." Naruto said in a soft voice. His whole posture changed when he started thinking about Sasuke. He changed from that tough Naruto to some love sick puppy. "He's like this fucking bastard all the time." Naruto spoke. "But he's also this kind soul, he's so confusing."

"I have a feeling we'd fight a lot." Kiba commented.

"Yeah, you probably would, we did when we fist met." Naruto said, "The thing is, when you got to know him, like really, know him, he kinda grows on you."

"Che..." Kiba shook his head. Their conversation lost that tension from before when Naruto found out about Sasuke, and Kiba was thankful for that. A sad Naruto wasn't a good Naruto.

* * *

Naruto was waiting for his shift in the kitchen tonight the whole day. He had the shift with Sasuke, and that meant the teme wouldn't be able to escape him, no matter how much he tried to. The blonde was pissed at him, why didn't he tell him? Did he think he wouldn't care?

Naruto mumbled something under his breath, and served the next portion on the plate before another man took it away. He glanced at where Sasuke was standing and felt pleasure when he thought about how he was going to attack him, force him to admit he was a bastard and then apologise!

Sasuke was moving through the room quickly, not wanting to do something wrong. He just had to do it perfectly. He was such a perfectionist. Naruto snickered to himself when one of the plates fell on the floor and broke. The raven cursed to himself and kneeled to pick up the food and pieces of glass.

The dinner was getting to its end and Naruto was getting more and more excited. When everyone left and they were the only ones in the room, the blond put down the last plate and hang the kitchen towel on the hook.

"You done?" He asked his raven companion. Naruto leaned against the counter and crossed his arms on his chest.

"Almost." Sasuke said, not looking up from his work.

"Good... cause I wanted to talk to you." Naruto said, and Sasuke nodded his head. He could have known Naruto would want to do that.

"What happened to 'come to me when you'll want to talk'? Huh? Missed me?" Sasuke smirked but the expression on Naruto's face was far from amused.

"Do I have to hear it from Kiba?" Naruto asked brusquely and Sasuke knew what immediately. He didn't even have to ask.

"He shouldn't have told you!" he snapped angrily, blowing air though his nose like a bull. The brunet messed everything up. And who the fuck told him? He asked himself and then Naruto, "Who told him?"

"It doesn't matter really... cause you don't want me to know right?" Naruto asked angrily as well. There was something deeper to this that Sasuke's position and they both knew it.

"It's not like that..." Sasuke shook his head negative.

"Then?" Naruto inquired.

"Why are you getting so angry at me anyway? I would have told you before I went." Sasuke said, not replying to Naruto's question. He fought back with a question himself.

"When? 10 minutes before?!?" Naruto exclaimed.

"Yeah, it's not like it means anything! You cannot change it." Sasuke said, looking away. He began feeling sorry for himself, but that was stupid and he knew it. Why was he feeling that anyway? It wasn't as if Naruto was the reason or something.

Naruto's anger left him as Sasuke said that. He sounded so broken, regretful. "Why didn't you tell me?" There was only frustration left. It shouldn't have been angled toward Sasuke but he _was_ the source of every "wrong" thing Naruto thought.

"Because..." Sasuke threw his arms in the air, then turned around and hit the counter with his fists.

"No Sasuke, that's not the answer I was looking for." Naruto breathed out. He surprised himself because he began finding all this slightly amusing as well. He was tired of them dancing around each other like that. It was now or never.

"I don't want to leave—..." Sasuke said quietly. He wanted to finish that with one pronoun but... it just didn't feel right.

"You're an idiot." Naruto said and walked to him. He put his arms around him and effectively startled Sasuke. He buried his face in the back of his neck. Sasuke could feel Naruto's breaths on his skin. They made him feel all tingly inside.

"Naruto?" Sasuke asked although he knew what was this all about already.

"Just..." Naruto began, "...shut up." 'And let me hold you when I still can...'

The bell rang, indicating that it was time for the prisoners to go back to their cells, interrupting the moment.

"We should go..." Naruto said, letting go of Sasuke.

"Yeah," Sasuke agreed.

They didn't part with words, enough was said already. Their silent agreement, understanding, was enough.

* * *

The next day they met outside. A small smile appeared on Sasuke's face as he saw his blonde. Sasuke didn't know but Naruto went to ask Tsunade something. That was why he wasn't present during breakfast. Sasuke wondered about that but didn't ask about it.

The sat down, enjoying the sun. No words were spoken between them for a long time. It was becoming their routine.

"I was thinking..." Naruto began saying. Sasuke snorted, then began snickering. "Well, thank you very much..." the blond muttered.

"Sorry sorry..." Sasuke apologised. Naruto just waved it off.

"So as I was saying... I was thinking. I realised all this... is just a bad case of bad timing and baaad place for us to meet." Sasuke nodded his head, acknowledging that. "I would be selfish if I said I wanted you to stay. You don't belong here." He spoke truthfully. "That's why... I want you to go, and be free. You deserve it. You didn't fuck up your life as... the rest of us. There is still chance for you."

Sasuke didn't know what to say, except that he agreed with all that."I'll wait for you." He said suddenly, surprising both himself and Naruto. Naruto only laughed to that.

"Yeah... me too." He smiled. Sasuke looked away, embarrassed by the sappiness of the moment. Naruto leaned closer to him, and put his arm around the raven's shoulders. He rested his head on Sasuke's shoulder.

"It's weird you know..." Naruto said after a while.

"What is?" Sasuke asked.

"This all could be just... a crush. Not real... y'know." Naruto replied.

"Che... you have to have more faith." Sasuke replied calmly.

They spent that night together. Things that happened were just a proof of their... connection. Sasuke left the next day. Surprisingly enough, Naruto wasn't too sad, because he knew, no matter how sappy it sounded, he believed in them.


End file.
